Niños Otra Vez
by Reira26
Summary: Al día siguiente de una misión, Kido se da cuenta de que todos sus compañeros son niños. Tiene que convertirse en la mamá de todos y devolverlos a la normalidad. Sin embargo... No será fácil y es posible que todos los miembros estén en peligro... Terrible summary. Entren y lean
1. Prologo

Bueno, esta vez traigo un long-fic. Es el primero que escribo, asi que no se que tal haya quedado. Este no es el primer capitulo, es como la introducción, un prologo por asi decirlo. La idea surgio de algun fic donde Kido decía que parecia la mamá, no me acuerdo cual ni de quien es, asi que si saben, me avisan ;).Ojala lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Jin-san y Shidu-san. La historia es enteramente mía.

**Niños Otra Vez**

Se levantó. Se sentía todavía como en un sueño; sus párpados pesaban ridículamente y se sentía terriblemente débil. La misión de ayer había sido inesperadamente difícil y los dejó a todos cansados, tanto física como mentalmente. Miró el reloj. Las nueve en punto de la mañana. Era hora de comenzar el día a día nuevamente.

Salió de la habitación estirando los brazos para desperezarse y lanzó al aire un largo bostezo. Sacó un par de ingredientes de la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. En intervalos regulares, salía de la cocina para recoger el desorden dejado la noche pasada y volvía en el momento exacto para darle la vuelta a los _pancakes. _Después de media hora, apagó la estufa y arregló la mesa.

Nadie se había levantado. _Qué raro, _pensó. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, pasó por el pasillo dándole unos golpecitos suaves a cada puerta y anunciando que la comida estaba lista. Volvió a la cocina para lavar la loza y ordenar todo. Simplemente parecía más la mamá que la líder de la brigada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Se ve delicioso!— Exclamó una vocecilla en el comedor.

— ¡Huele muy Bien!— Admiró otra.

Kido se quedó estática por unos instantes, su mente se había puesto en blanco y ninguna clase de impulso pasaba por ella. Cerró el grifo del agua, secó sus maños con una toallita que estaba cerca y, esperando que fuera una (para nada divertida) broma de su cansado cerebro, se dio lentamente la vuelta hacia el origen de esas voces infantiles. Esperaba encontrarse con sus compañeros, de la forma en que los conocía.

Cuando los observó bien simplemente no pudo pensar en nada. Quedó en un shock total. Sus siete amigos eran unos niños de, tal vez, siete u ocho años, incluso menos. Tapó su boca con la mano derecha y dejó salir entre dientes la expresión "Por todos los dioses". En ese instante, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los chiquillos la miraron con sus penetrantes ojos rojos y la llamaron de una forma que, de haber sido algo tangente, lo hubiera tomado, después hubiera roto en miles de pedacitos y después lo botaría por la ventana para deshacerse de él.

Se dejó caer en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con las dos manos, pegó la frente contra la pared más cercana. No lo creía, eso era un mal sueño, no, una ilusión. Sí, así que cuando se volviera a levantar encontraría a sus adolescentes amigos. Hizo una cuenta regresiva desde diez en su cabeza, y cuando vio el uno se levantó de golpe y los volvió a mirar, analizando los detalles lo más rápido que podía. Todo seguía igual a como lo había visto segundos antes, con el cambio de que todo daba vueltas debido al mareo producido al haberse puesto de pie rápidamente.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a la mesa con los pequeños, quienes, amablemente, le habían separado una buena porción de comida. Comió en silencio, mirándolos a todos atentamente, observando esas inocentes e infantiles sonrisas y sintiendo como la nostalgia aplastaba su pecho. Se comportó con calma el tiempo restante del desayuno, intentando no tener un ataque de nervios debido a las constantes peleas que sostenían los infantes. Como siempre, recogió y lavó los platos cuando todos terminaron.

— Kano ¿Podrías quedarte quieto?— Preguntó irritada ante las distracciones del pequeño rubio. Él le sonrió burlonamente y se fue a sentar a su lado. — Bien, todos van a decirme cuantos años tienen ¿Entendido?

Los chiquillos levantaban su brazo y decían con una sonrisa la edad que tenían. La situación se podía resumir en: Hibiya y Mary de seis años; Momo y Kano de siete; Konoha, Shintaro y Seto de ocho. ¿Y Ene? Kido no la había visto en toda la mañana y, aunque fuera poco probable, temía porque se hubiera convertido en una _ciber-niña. _Sin embargo, en este momento nada podía importarle menos que un programa de computador, tenía problemas más grandes frente a ella.

Lo primero era la ropa. La que tenían puesta les llegaba al piso y no los dejaba caminar apropiadamente. Necesitaba algo para ponerles. Lo segundo era la comida. No había suficiente para ocho personas, debía comprar ingredientes y el presupuesto de este mes estaba casi en ceros. El tercer y más grande problema era lidiar con ellos. Siete pequeños correteando por la casa, jugando y no prestándole atención era más de lo que ella podía manejar sola.

— Vamos a ir de compras— Los niños pusieron cara de disgusto y protestaron hasta que la joven los miró a todos con su "mirada muerta"— Vayan a sus cuartos y esperen a que yo llegue para vestirlos.

Con un desganado "si" obedecieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas recamaras. Kido hizo lo mismo y del closet sacó toda la ropa vieja y pequeña que había guardado. No era mucho, pero con ella podría hacer algo por el momento. Tomó unas tijeras de coser aguja e hilo y comenzó a pasar por las habitaciones, haciendo ropa que se ajustara a la delgada figura de cada chiquillo. Ahora sí, oficialmente no era la líder de la organización, sino la mamá de esta.

Estaban todos listos. Se veían ligeramente presentables y las ropas no habían quedado tan mal hechas. Ahora debía esperar a Shintaro, quien se había devuelto a su habitación a hacer quién-sabe-qué. Explicó por última vez las reglas para salir (No separarse de ella, no tocar a las personas y no hacer desorden) y abrió la puerta cuando vio al mayor de los Kisaragi. Traía en su mano derecha un dispositivo negro y lo agitaba para mostrárselo.

— ¿Qué traes ahí?— Preguntó agachándose a su altura.

— Un celular, o eso creo— Respondió. La de cabello verde apretó el botón de encendido y en seguida la pantalla se iluminó en un tono blanco.

— ¡Qué injusto maestro! ¡¿Por qué apagó el celular?!— De la nada apareció la joven de cabellera azul y se mostró en una pose indignada ocupando casi toda la pantalla.

El pequeño genio se espantó. Su rostro se puso blanco y comenzó a temblar de miedo. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera mover siquiera un dedo, lanzó con todo lo que su bracito daba el celular mientras gritaba algo como "Un monstruo azul" o "Un virus azul". El aparato golpeó el borde de la pared y el sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo eco en la silenciosa sala. Tsubomi cerró los ojos y con cierta prisa fue a mirar si Ene estaba bien.

Recogió el celular y miró a la chica dentro de este, quien lloraba asustada y confundida. Se puso de pie y le pegó un suave puño a Shintaro en la cabeza. Suspiró (como por enésima vez en la mañana) y devolvió su vista a Ene, quien miraba a ambos lados sin creerse lo que veía.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó sacando a todos de la casa y cerrando la puerta con llave.

— S-si— Respondió poniéndose pálida al recordar la situación vivida segundos antes — Danchou-san ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué son todos unos niños?

— Eso quisiera saber yo— Los ojos de Kido brillaron en un color rojo y comenzaron a caminar por las vacías calles.

Todos parecían asustados, a pesar de que antes estaban felices jugando en casa. Verlos así le recordaba a su infancia, cuando quería desaparecer, o cuando lo hacía porque todos la molestaban por tener ojos rojos. Intentaba no pensar nunca en ello, pero ahora no lo podía evitar. La siguiente cosa en su mente fue su hermana mayor, Ayano, esa torpe castaña amante de las grullas de origami. Esa chica que les dio el coraje para seguir adelante, para no rendirse, la fundadora del Mekakushi-dan. Su recuerdo (el de su muerte) la ponía siempre enferma y no podía evitar maldecir al mundo y a quien les dio los ojos de color escarlata.

Si no hubiera sido por ello no tendrían que sufrir, no tendrían que estar asustados de las personas ni de ser llamados "monstruos". Sin embargo, si no hubieran sido maldecidos por sus poderes nunca se hubieran encontrado, es más, ni siquiera estarían vivos en ese momento. Lo detestaba, pero muy en el fondo estaba agradecida con la "maldición", pues por ella pudo conocer a las personas más importantes y especiales en el mundo.

Sin notarlo, había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, lo suficientemente notable como para que los chicos se sintieran aliviados por su felicidad y olvidaran por unos instantes sus penas y temores. Entró al súper seguida por los pequeños, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin preocupaciones, sin saber que desde ese instante comenzaban sus aventuras como la mamá de siete niños, revoltosos y sin control de sus poderes.

¿Qué les pareció? Como ya dije, es una introducción, asi que en el proximo la historia será mejor. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.


	2. En el súper

Esta vez les traigo el primer capitulo. Es muy dramatico, he de decirlo. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este intento de fic y mucho mas a los que se molestaron en comentar. Ojala les guste y comenten si les gusto o si tienen alguna correción.

**Disclaimer**: Tristemente, los personaes no son míos; son de Jin-sama y Shidu-san. Yo solo los uso para mis extrañas historias.

Algo más para agregar: Este capitulo está dedicado a Mimic Tatori. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer y comentar mis fics.

**Niños Otra Vez**

Entró a la tienda; no era realmente grande, pero tampoco era pequeña, por lo que debía tener un ojo puesto en los niños, quienes podrían perderse. No tuvo tiempo de hacer una lista de lo necesario, así que debía comprar todo de acuerdo a la cantidad de dinero que había llevado. Tomó una canasta y comenzó a recorrer la tienda, seguida por los siete pequeños que no dejaban de temblar y de sentirse incómodos en un lugar donde posiblemente encontrarían personas que los maltrataría por el color de sus ojos.

_Ramen, fideos… _Al no sentir el peso que ejercían los niños al jalar la parte trasera de su saco se dio la vuelta para ver que se habían quedado haciendo. Alineados en una hilera, contemplaban la parte más alta del estante, donde reposaba una caja rectangular que, de acuerdo a su nombre, contenía dulces de todas las clases y sabores. Parecía haber llamado la atención de los pequeños y sabía que lo pedirían, pero el precio estaba simplemente fuera de su cuestión monetaria. Volvió al sentido en el que estaba antes y camino unos pasos antes de decir con voz fría y sin inmutarse:

No lo compraré. Andando.

Los niños ya lo sabían. Se tomaron de las manos y la siguieron con las miradas gachas, tristes por no poder tener su infantil capricho. Kano comenzó a correr sin parar por toda la tienda, para así subirles el ánimo a todos. Al poco tiempo todos lo siguieron y la tienda se convirtió en su campo de juego. Kido se había metido en su mundo y olvidándose de sus problemas colocó en sus dos oídos los audífonos blancos. Siempre hacía las compras mientras escuchaba música, así recordaba más fácilmente lo que debía comprar. En cinco minutos había ya casi concluido su recorrido por el súper, pero se detuvo al sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de su buzo.

Se quitó los auriculares y subió a la altura de su pecho el dañado celular de Shintaro. Era Ene sin duda alguna, nadie más llamaría al asocial Kisaragi. Prendió la pantalla y al poco tiempo la joven apareció en esta, mostrándose preocupada. Kido no entendía por qué se ponía así, simplemente estaban en una tienda comprando comida y todo iba bien hasta que se puso a escuchar música… Se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo al notar que los niños no estaban en ningún lugar dentro de su campo de visión. Soltó la canasta y dejó de respirar por unos instantes, asustada y decepcionada de sí misma.

— ¿No se había dado cuenta, Danchou-san?— Preguntó el programa. Notó los audífonos colgando de su cuello, era obvia la respuesta. — ¿No debería comenzar a buscarlos?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Tienes razón

Guardó el dispositivo en su bolsillo lo más rápido que pudo y sin embargo Ene podía jurar que vio como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban por la presencia de lágrimas. Kido apagó el Ipod y comenzó a recorrer cada pasillo gritando los nombres de los niños. Se devolvió hasta el lugar donde comenzaron, pensando en la caja de dulces que les llamó la atención, pero no estaban allí. Siguió buscando apresuradamente por cinco minutos más, pero era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado. La frustración comenzaba a crecer en su interior, se sentía culpable (porque lo era). Dejó que las gotas de agua salada bajaran por sus mejillas, en señal de la angustia y desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

Agudizó el oído. Se limpió el rastro del llanto y prestó atención a los ruidos de su entorno. Estaba segura de que había oído un llanto. Caminó un corto trayecto. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Eran dos de los niños y lloraban desconsoladamente. Cruzó el primer pasillo que vio y al llegar al final vio a la pequeña Momo llevando de la mano a Hibiya, quien temblaba de miedo. La niña intentaba no llorar para hacerse ver como una hermana mayor fuerte y así el chiquillo dejara de llorar. Pero le era simplemente imposible. Estaba atemorizada de estar sola.

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Mamá!— Gritaba la niña poniendo la mano izquierda cerca a su boca para amplificar el efecto.

— ¡Momo! ¡Aquí estoy!— Respondió la mayor corriendo hacia la pareja de críos y agachándose para abrazarlos a ambos.

Los dos pusieron sus cabecitas a los lados del cuello de Kido, donde pudieron refugiarse por unos instantes y llorar todo lo que querían en brazos de la chica, quien solo los apretaba más contra sí conteniendo el llanto. Cuando la rubia dejó de llorar le limpió la cara con los pulgares y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza mientras le agradecía por cuidar bien de Hibiya y se disculpaba al tiempo por haberlos descuidado. El chico no la soltaba y se abrazaba fuertemente a su cuello. Sin más remedio puso los brazos bajo sus muslos y lo levantó cargándolo mientras él se apretaba más contra su pecho y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Vamos a buscar a los demás ¿Si?— La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar con prisa— No te vayas a alejar de mí.

Estaba segura de que no lo haría, la experiencia anterior la habría dejado con un pequeño trauma. Era incómodo caminar con un niño en brazos y una niña sosteniendo su mano, pero que más podía hacer, eran las consecuencias de sus errores. Caminó derecho hacia la parte de congelados, porque ahora que lo pensaba con calma, era el lugar donde podría encontrar a Konoha. Siendo la carne su comida favorita ¿Dónde era más probable que estuviera? Supo que había llegado por el súbito frío que tuvo. La pequeña Kisaragi se pegó a su cuerpo temblando por la temperatura. Le acarició la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la volteó a mirar. Observó a todos los lado y lo vio paseando tranquilo a lo largo del refrigerador donde estaban dispuestos los pescados.

— ¡Konoha!— Llamó. El niño giró y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos.

— Mamá…— Musitó cuando la vio e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

— No llores— Consoló Kido agachándose a su altura para despeinarlo maternalmente— Cuando encontremos a los demás podremos venir a comprar algo de carne.

Los ojos de niño se iluminaron y después sonrió tiernamente, como nunca lo haría en su forma normal. Se quedó pasmada por unos instantes, sorprendida por el gesto, y después volvió a la tierra por Momo, quien la jalaba y le decía algo sobre su hermano. Se puso de pie tambaleándose debido al peso de Hibiya y siguió las indicaciones de la niña: seguir derecho y voltear a la izquierda. Lo vio dirigiéndose a una de las cajas y cuando estuvo más cerca pudo saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Shintaro no era llamado genio por nada. Además de tener muy buenas notas cuando estaba en la escuela (lo había oído de su hermana) era capaz de resolver una gran cantidad de situaciones con calma, incluso siendo un niño. Allí estaba él hablando con la cajera, probablemente contándole acerca de que se había separado de su madre y hermanos. La señorita lo miraba impresionada por la tranquilidad en su hablar y en su mirada, cualquier niño estaría aterrado llorando, como esos que había escuchado minutos antes. Cuando se levantó y lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a buscar a su progenitora, la joven de cabellera verde se posicionó a su frente recuperando el aire debido a su apuro.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?— Le preguntó amablemente la joven sosteniendo de la mano el niño.

—Ella es mi mamá— Contestó Shintaro desconcertando a la empleada y molestando a Kido, a quien no le agradaba que la llamaran así.

— Siento la molestia— La "madre" de la organización hizo una reverencia poco profunda y le hizo una seña al Kisaragi para que la siguiera.

La mujer de la caja estaba muy confundida. Esa mujer de menos de veinte años tenía dos niños pequeños ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Bueno, aun habían otras posibilidades, como que eran hermanos o su novio tenía esos dos niños y a ella la llamaban mamá. La observó hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión. Parecía que todavía buscaba algo ¿Y si eran más niños? Palideció inmediatamente pensando en lo que sería del futuro de esa joven mujer al estar enredada con la presencia de niños. Desde lejos rezó por ella y le deseó lo mejor, aun cuando era una simple desconocida que había visto tres minutos antes.

Kido por su lado sabía lo que había pensado esa mujer, pues su confundida mirada lo decía todo. Quería darse la vuelta y decirle que no eran sus hijos, pero no había forma ni tiempo para explicarle la situación. ¡Ni siquiera ella entendía que pasaba! Por cierto, ella había escondido la presencia de Momo y Konoha porque estaba segura de que si no lo hacía la situación se hubiera vuelto más incómoda de lo que fue. Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que las personas dijeran de ella, todavía le faltaba encontrar a Kano, Seto y Mary.

— ¿Qué pasa Shintaro?— El niño había estado jalándola del buzo por un tiempo, tratando de llamar su atención.

— Seto… Creo que salió— Respondió— Estaba siguiendo a un pájaro.

Kido corrió a la puerta principal y salió apresurada, pensando en el pasado de Kousuke. Debido a sus poderes de leer la mente todos lo trataban de monstruo y antes de entrar al "kagerou" lo intimidaban por no tener un hogar y estar todo el tiempo con animales. Salieron hasta el parqueadero donde un grupo de niños estaban reunidos y se reían de algo. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, viéndose a ella y sus hermanos en medio de ese círculo de burlas. Sin dejar que dijera una sola silaba, colocó a Hibiya en la espalda de Konoha con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Les hizo una señal para que esperaran y se alejó en dirección al grupo de infantes. Era considerablemente más alta, así pudo ver con facilidad lo que pasaba. Apretó los puños y los dientes, era algo que deseaba no volver a ver en su vida, pero ahí estaba mostrándose con todo su esplendor. Era la crueldad de los niños, ella sabía de los que los chiquillos eran capaces, pero los adultos parecían simplemente no darse cuenta de los demonios que podían llegar a esconder sus hijos. Se abrió paso empujando a los niños hacia los lados y se agachó a la altura del pequeño que abrazaba a un gran perro blanco.

Seto lloraba desconsoladamente, cerrando sus ojos de color rojos. La historia era la siguiente (al menos la que ella creía que era): Había seguido un pájaro hasta aquí donde encontró a este bello animal. Se puso a hablar con él y después los niños llegaron y se asustaron y divirtieron por sus ojos y su extraño comportamiento hacia la criatura. Como hacen los humanos, comenzaron a burlarse y a maltratar físicamente a Seto, pero el perro no lo permitió y se puso de guardián del niño que lo entendía. Por tanto, los chicos lo golpearon para sacarlo del camino, pero él seguía leal hacia su amigo, quien lloraba abrazándose a él por las heridas que le estaban causando. Era igual a cuando estaban pequeños y siempre eran salvados por Ayano. Ahora… Era el turno de ella para salvarlos.

— Aléjate de ese monstruo hermana— Dijo uno de los niños, tal vez el mayor de ellos— Sus ojos son cosa del diablo.

— Deberías dejar de decir toda esa basura— Defendió con calma poniéndose de pie— Porque en realidad… Son ustedes los monstruos.

El grupo se le quedó viendo entre asombrados y enojados por su comentario. Seto dejó de llorar y levantó la cara para mirar la alta figura de su protectora. No entendía que era lo que quería decir con que ellos eran los monstruos, pues ¿No lo era él por sus ojos y poderes? Consintió la cabeza del perro y leyó, sin querer, los vengativos y oscuros pensamientos que tenían los niños. Se asustó, pues no eran nada amigables, y todos implicaban infligirle daño físico a los tres (contando a la peluda criatura). Kido, aun sin poder escuchar sus pensamientos, sabía que estaban planeando, el brillo en sus ojos, su ceño fruncido, los dientes y puños apretados. Había visto tantas veces ese conjunto de gestos en su infancia que era capaz de ver a los matones que eran.

Los niños se le abalanzaron para golpearla o tumbarla, pero todos esos años que la habían intimidado le hicieron aprender una cosa: a cómo defenderse. No era necesario usar fuerza, eran unos simples niños que, con solo usar el impulso que ellos mismos llevaban, podía mandar al piso. Eran unos diez, pero le costaron menos esfuerzo que pegarle a Kano. Sonreía de lado, arrogantemente, haciéndoles ver quien era la mejor. Se acercó al más grande y lo miró con sus ojos rojos y firmes, filosos como una daga. Los críos salieron corriendo atemorizados por la joven, probablemente no volverían.

Volvió a agacharse para encarar al chico cuyos ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y lo abrazó pegándolo fuertemente a su pecho. Estaba lleno de miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y su temperatura corporal había bajado debido a lo presión. Dejó que se colgara de su cuello y que la llamara todas las veces que quiso "mamá". El perro estaba sentado a un lado de ellos, moviendo hacia los lados la cola y ladrando de vez en cuando. Seto se despegó de ella y le sonrió al canino, probablemente divertido por lo que estaba pensando. La joven acarició al animal y le dijo: "Gracias por cuidar de él".

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?— Preguntó la chica al ver al niño reírse

— Dice que estuviste increíble— La repuesta hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo— Yo también lo pienso.

— Vamos, todavía falta encontrar a Kano y a Mary— Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a parar.

Se encontraron con los demás, que sonreían mientras sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción. Su actuación como un héroe había sido un éxito, pero no podía considerarse uno, pues aun no había rescatado a dos de los integrantes. Los niños estuvieron imitándola por un buen rato, agregándole poses y frases heroicas que cualquier anime de acción poseía. El pensamiento de que algo le podría haber pasado al rubio y a la albina no la dejaba en paz, se estaba comiendo rápidamente su interior, pero no quería mostrarlo, no desea destruir el pequeño momento de felicidad que los chicos estaban teniendo.

Hibiya ya se había despertado y, aun con su tierna carita dormilona, pudo reconocer a la distancia a uno de sus "hermanos". Señaló el lugar dónde se encontraba con el dedo e inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia el punto indicado. La joven se puso pálida y sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón se detuvo, el mundo de pronto se convirtió por completo en el polo Norte. Se soltó del agarre de los niños y corrió a la máxima velocidad que pudo hacia la calle. El semáforo de peatones estaba en verde y la carretera estaba vacía, pero a lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de un camión acercándose y al segundo la señal estaba en rojo.

— ¡No cruces! ¡Kano!— Se había acercado todo lo que podía, pero aun parecía muy lejos, no lo lograría a tiempo. El claxon sonó, los gritos de los niños también y entonces ella no supo que pasó en los siguientes segundos.

* * *

Well~ Suspenso, suspenso everywhere... Por supuesto no todos lo capitulos van a ser así, no quiero darle un infarto a Kido. ¿Que les pareció?

**Mimic Tatori:** Nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario. Si fue literalmente Mamá Kido al rescate XD La razón por la que ellos son niños va a ser un tanto rara...

**Eclipse Total:** Si, pobre Ene! Pero eso le pasa por intensa. Gracias por comentar y que sigas leyendo este intento de fic.

**Shinoby Nehory:** Gracias por tu comentario. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y sigas leyendo.**  
**


	3. Amagi Yosuke

Y bueno... Aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que leen y mucho más a quienes comentan, sus opiniones son mi pan de cada dia (?) ¿Ya vieron el CM de Ayano? Es hermoso! Ok no, ya me desvié.

Aclaraciones: Algo de OoC en Kido y un nuevo personaje, obviamente, inventado (Por favor, diganme que lo odian). Muchas gracias a Runo Cartwright por decirme mis errores, intenté corregirlos de la mejor manera que pude

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Jin-sama y Shidu-san.

**Niños Otra Vez**

Había escuchado acerca de que cuando estas al borde de la muerte toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos ¿Era eso la verdad? Ver al camión acercarse a toda velocidad hacia su persona despertó todas sus vivencias y memorias y las hizo desfilar frente a sus ojos como si las estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante. Pero ¿En qué clase de cosas de la vida podría pensar un niño de siete años? Kano solo tenía una cosa en mente: Kido Tsubomi. Al fin y al cabo se podía decir que ella era su vida, todo lo que hacía era para su bien. Estaba mintiendo por ella, estaba siguiendo adelante por ella, peleaba por ella. Era esa joven la que él amaba, como a una madre, como a algo más…

El camión estaba lejos, pero simplemente no era capaz de reaccionar. Fue como si alguien borrara toda la información de movimiento de su cerebro y, además, hubiera pegado sus pies al piso, haciéndole imposible la tarea de hacerse a un lado. El niño miraba fijamente hacia el vehículo, sin darse cuenta de la chica que corría desesperadamente hacia él en un intento por salvarle la vida. La notó cuando recibió un fuerte empujón de su parte, mandándolo a volar hasta la acera, lejos del recorrido del camión. Cayó sentado y miró a la de cabello verde en medio de la calle, bajo la señal verde del semáforo. Ya era muy tarde, su vida se acabaría con la de ella.

Seto había corrido en sentido contrario al vehículo por la acera. En el momento en que pasó justo a su lado le gritó con todo lo que tenía a conductor que se detuviera. Este se asustó por la repentina orden y pisó el freno, pero cuando miró al frente ya estaba muy cerca del niño… o chica, pues el chiquillo había sido empujado hacia un lugar más seguro. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiese estado hablando por celular tal cosa no habría pasado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pisó más fuerte el pedal de freno, apretó el claxon y sintió la fuerte fricción de las llantas contra el concreto.

La joven cerró los ojos y pensó en sus compañeros; no quería morir, ellos la necesitaban, pero era incapaz de cualquier movimiento, estaba congelada. Entonces el olor a caucho quemado inundó el aire y sintió un golpe en la cadera, del lado derecho, perfil que había estado mostrando al camión. El empujón no fue fuerte, pero la hizo caer sentada y sentir un dolor en el lugar del impacto. Estaba pálida, fría, temblaba violentamente y las lágrimas salían sin detenerse. El conductor se bajó rápidamente, preocupado por su salud, y las personas que se habían reunido a los alrededores se quedaron en silencio, grabando el momento.

— O-oye chica ¿estás bien?— El hombre se acercó, pero antes de que pudiese llegar donde ella, la joven se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

— Kano… ¡Kano!...— Abrazó con fuerza al niño. Las personas quedaron sorprendidas por la valentía de la joven— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

— M-mamá— Sollozó Shuuya poniendo la cara entre los pechos de Kido y negando a las preguntas que le hizo.

Por supuesto los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Cosas como: "¿Ese es su hijo?" ó "Los jóvenes de hoy en día" ó "Botó su vida a la basura, pudo haber tenido un brillante futuro" fueron pronunciadas. Eso la molestaba ¿Qué le importaba a unos completos desconocidos su vida? Era su problema lo que quería hacer con ella. No los quiso mirar, a veces detestaba a los humanos por su naturaleza burlesca y metiche. Pero nada le podía importar menos que los comentarios en ese momento. Estaba feliz y aliviada por haber salvado a su amigo, no podía hacer que sus lágrimas de alegría se detuvieran. Solo fluían libres, al igual que las del niño. Se levantó con él tomándola de la mano y volteó hacia el preocupado conductor que tenía escrito en la cara la culpabilidad que sentía. Hizo una venia profunda y después se disculpó por haberle causado tantos problemas. El hombre preguntó nuevamente si estaba del todo bien y ella respondió afirmativamente mientras volvía con su grupo de niños, que la esperaban en la acera contraria llorando por los nervios.

Las personas estaban simplemente anonadadas por la joven, quien con su corta edad podía guiar y cuidar a seis pequeños e incluso ponerse en peligro por el bien de ellos. La vieron cruzar la calle y entrar al súper seguida de sus chiquillos, era una bonita imagen, como la de una hermana mayor muy responsable. Pero algo los molestaba a todos, ¿Sería alguno de ellos su hijo de verdad? Ciertamente a ninguno le importaba, pero era el simple deseo de satisfacer la curiosidad humana.

Kido por su parte todavía temblaba y comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa al no encontrar a Mary en su segunda revisión a la tienda. Habían estado nada más una hora fuera de casa y ya había tenido más sobresaltos y alertas de paro cardiaco que en un mes completo. Por supuesto sabía que cuidar niños no era fácil, menos grupos grandes, pero tampoco pensó que sería tan difícil y agotador. Debía encontrar a la niña medusa, así eso le costara la vida. Caminó por el pasillo mirando a ambos lados buscando a la integrante que faltaba, hasta que por un corto gritó pudo ubicarla en la segunda estantería, donde estaban los dulces. _¿Ahora qué pasó? _Pensó preocupada debido al chillido de la albina. Llegó al punto de origen y la vio observando a un hombre joven que sostenía un dulce en su mano. El joven no se movía en lo más mínimo, así que supuso que se había asustado al ser ayudada por un extraño y sin querer lo convirtió en "piedra". Suspiró y se agachó a su altura. Cuando la pequeña la vio se puso a llorar.

Fue abrazada inmediatamente y la pequeña se aferró a su cuello, escondiendo su carita en el valle entre el hombro y el cuello. Acarició su cabecita con cuidado y le susurró palabras de disculpa por haberla dejado sola. La niña solo asentía con la cabella y se lamentaba haber detenido al señor por culpa de sus incontrolables poderes. Tsubomi le dijo que estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, pues no era su culpa. Poco a poco Mary se fue calmando y aunque dejó de llorar no se quiso despegar de la líder. Al igual que hizo con Hibiya, Kido alzó a la niña e inconscientemente la ubicó al extremo derecho. Saltó del dolor cuando el cuerpo de la medusa toco su cadera y la cambió inmediatamente de lado. Kano no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver que le había causado daño, pero la joven le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien. El hombre reaccionó a los pocos segundos y miró a la pequeña a la que había intentado ayudar minutos antes. Estaba realmente confundido, se notaba en su mirada.

— Vamos Mary ¿No tienes algo que decirle al señor?— Kido movió un poco a la niña para que se disculpara.

— Lo siento mucho— Respondió la albina y al momento escondió su rostro rojo como un tomate en el cuello de su protectora.

— ¿Ah? No, está bien— El muchacho se rascó la nuca entre nervioso y avergonzado. Miró bien a la joven de cabello verde y se puso igual de rojo a la chiquilla— Siento haber asustado a tu… Hermanita.

— ¡Tsubomi es mi mamá!— Gritó la pequeña enfrentando cara a cara al hombre de cabello negro. La albina se veía confidente de lo que decía y en su rostro se veía un gesto de orgullo por lo que dijo.

Kido se puso pálida. Estaba cansada de que se dirigieran a ella como "mamá", eso solo creaba malentendidos que ella no necesitaba. Una anciana que sin querer había estado viendo la situación se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, de no haber sido por la intervención de su hija que estaba igual de anonadada por lo que había dicho la pequeña. El joven no estaba en un mejor estado, no encontraba qué decir o si debía decir algo, pues la situación era demasiado incómoda para todos.

La atmosfera se había vuelto densa y muy incómoda, al punto que todos los niños estaban callados, mirándose los unos a los otros preguntándose qué debían hacer. El par de mujeres habían escapado hacía unos segundos, creyendo que lo mejor era alejarse de la pareja. Ahora el mundo se había reducido a tres personas en una situación muy extraña y nada agradable. Y la cosa empeoró… El hombre abrazó a las dos féminas mientras intentaba no llorar por su "difícil" situación. Mary se asustó y apretó con demasiada fuerza el cuello de Kido, comenzando a asfixiarla. El hombre que la abrazaba lo hacía apretando las piernas de la albina al pecho de la Joven, causándole dolor. Sentía que iba a explotar de ira en cualquier momento si no la soltaban.

El muchacho la soltó de repente y a los segundos se comenzó a retorcer de dolor. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Kido alejando un poco a Mary. Bajó la vista y vio a Kano con una expresión de furia en su rostro mientras pateaba de nueva cuenta la pantorrilla del extraño. Este lo miró enojado y, agachado a su mismo nivel, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo haló hacía sí mientras decía _¿Quieres pelea mocoso? _El rubio no se inmutó y tomó impulso para darle un cabezazo. Nadie lo detuvo y al segundo se escuchó un sonido seco acompañado de quejidos por ambas partes. Seto fue a apoyar a su amigo y el perro blanco que los estaba acompañando comenzó a olfatear al hombre y a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras gruñía con suavidad. Kido sacó del bolsillo el celular, que había estado sonando por un buen rato, prendió la pantalla ante la curiosa mirada de Mary. Ene apareció con la apariencia de una niña de seis años y sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿Puedo ser también tu hija?— Preguntó al tiempo que la joven la mirada con desagrado y dirigía su mano al botón de apagado— ¡No, no! Lo siento mucho Danchou-san. ¡Por favor no me abandone!

— Este no es un buen momento— Habló sin fuerzas y la chica virtual pudo ver el cansancio en su rostro. Sonrió al ver que cargaba a una desconcertada Mary.

— ¡Buen trabajo líder!— Volvió a su forma original y al poco tiempo notó la presencia del hombre _X. _Inmediatamente se escondió en su guarida cibernética.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— Preguntó el joven de ojos azules mirándola a los ojos y hablándole de manera informal— Se ve que estás en apuros y me gustaría colaborarte.

— Estamos bien. Muchas gracias.

— Por favor, no rechaces mi propuesta. Puedo llevarte a casa o comprarle un dulce a la niña, incluso te puedo prestar algo de dinero.

El hombre tomó su mano desocupada y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, causándole una terrible sensación de incomodidad. No sabía cómo negar las proposiciones del hombre, pues en su situación eran muy tentadoras. Pero ella no era así, no podía fingir ser la mamá de una niña solo para conseguir algo de dinero. Le dijo que no podía aceptarlo, pero él seguía insistiendo fervientemente, acercándosele cada vez más y poniéndole los pelos de punta tanto a ella como a Kano, quien volvió a patearlo para salvar a las dos jóvenes. El hombre estaba muy enojado por los actos de niño y lo miró con unos ojos que decían "Te voy a matar". La chica suspiró y comenzó a caminar seguida de los chiquillos para así poder terminar sus compras.

El rubio y el hombre, al verse abandonados por la joven, hicieron una tregua momentánea y la siguieron un par de pasos detrás del grupo. Se fulminaban con las miradas y pensaban en el siguiente movimiento para hacer caer al contrincante. Kido no les prestó atención, solo siguió su camino pensando en la mejor forma de declinar las ofertas de su nuevo acompañante. Por suerte, encontró la canasta dónde la había dejado cuando salió en busca de todos, no faltaba nada de lo que había puesto en ella. Solo quedaba entrar y tomar algunas cosas de los congelados para terminar con el mercado, que debía durar todo el mes. No pudo recoger el canasto, pues Hibiya agarraba su mano izquierda y no la soltaba. Respiró para tranquilizarse y la solución vino cuando el muchacho tomó el mercado y se ofreció amablemente a cargarlo.

— Soy Amagi Yosuke— Se presentó cuando llegaron a la caja para pagar. Tal vez diciéndole su nombre podría hacer que la situación fuese menos… Desagradable.

— Puede llamarme Kido— Respondió ella recibiendo el cambio y tomando las bolsas más pesadas en su mano izquierda. Los niños tomaron de a un paquete cada uno, colaborándole así a la chica.

— ¿Puedo llevarlos hasta casa?— La miró insistente, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

— E-está bien— Contestó para la mala suerte de Kano, quien, a tan solo veinte minutos de conocer al hombre, ya lo odiaba.

Los guió hacia su auto, un modesto vehículo de color negro. Abrió el maletero para poner todas las bolsas y después abrió las puertas traseras para que pudieran entrar los niños. Sin embargo ¿Cómo harían siete niños para encajar en un puesto de tres personas? La cosa era fácil, al menos para Kido, quien en segundos dio las órdenes para que pudieran entrar. Seto cargaba a Mary, Konoha a Hibiya, Shintaro a Momo y Kano se sentaba apretujado entre la puerta y la última pareja. Kido esbozó una sonrisa arrogante dedicándosela al rubio, indicándole que su pésima ubicación era un castigo a sus indecentes acciones. Ella fue de copiloto y durante todo el camino no dijo una sola palabra, solo ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un terrible ardor en estos. Cada vez que el joven podía volteaba a mirarla y quedaba embobado con su belleza, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde diablos vivía la joven? Solo le dio las primeras indicaciones, después se puso a teclear como loca en el celular táctil y no parecía que lo dejaría en algún momento. Los niños estaban en sus propios mundos, además no creía que alguno de ellos se supiera la dirección. La bifurcación del camino se presentó ante sus ojos y esperando bajo la luz roja del semáforo discutía internamente qué debía hacer. El niño que aparentaba ser el mayor le explicó con calma el camino que debía tomar. Sorprendido avanzó cuando la señal estuvo en verde y llegó rápidamente a su destino, un edificio abandonado en cuya puerta estaba escrito un "107". Lo miró un poco dudoso, incrédulo de que una mujer joven pudiese vivir en tal lugar (en especial si tenía un hijo).

Ella alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho la miraba como si fuera una criatura de otro planeta. No le prestó atención y siguió peleando vía internet con su receptor. Kido salió del auto y fue directamente por la dormida Mary. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Hoy había llorado como no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, le molestaba ser tan débil y tonta ¿Sería que la situación de tener que cuidar siete niños la habría puesto sentimental?

Miró a la niña en sus brazos y sonrió tranquilamente, maravillada por la belleza de la pequeña medusa. Si bien Mary era muy bonita, de pequeña lo era aun más. Su cabello largo y semi-ondulado cayendo en forma de cascada hasta la cintura adornaba su rostro tranquilo, de mejillas grandes que parecían hechas para comerse. Su cuerpo era menudito hasta el punto en que pensaba que desaparecería entre las ropas que llevaba puestas. Para resumirlo todo, era una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y hermosa. Inconscientemente le acarició la mejilla derecha y después puso su dedo sobre su naricita, haciéndola sacudir la cabeza. Se rió por lo bajo y fue a ayudar con los paquetes, bajo la inquisidora mirada de Yosuke.

— Vaya, tienes un bonito apartamento— dijo el muchacho al entrar a la casa— ¿Vives sola?

— No realmente— contestó dejando a la niña acostada en el sofá— Dejen todos los paquetes en la cocina.

— Voy a dormir— exclamó Seto dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Los demás secundaron su idea y fueron la tomar una siesta. Todos estaban cansados, habían sido muchos sobresaltos por el día de hoy.

Los niños desaparecieron después de unos segundos. Los únicos en la sala eran Kido, Amagi y la totalmente dormida Mary. El ambiente se volvió nuevamente denso y pesado. Ninguno de los dos encontraba un tema para hablar, como si toda noción acerca de una conversación fuera borrada de sus cerebros. Kido fue a la cocina intentando escapar de la desagradable situación. Por alguna razón no soportaba estar con ese hombre, no es que lo odiara, era solo que su presencia le incomodaba. Comenzó a organizar las comprar en sus respectivos instantes, revisando con ayuda del recibo que todo estuviera allí. Suspiró.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Tal vez estaba pagando por algo que había cometido en su anterior vida. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de la causa por la que todos habían sido convertidos en niños. Debía encontrarla, así no quisiera pensar en ello, pues cabía la posibilidad de que fuese algo permanente. No estaba psicológicamente preparada para ello, pues en tal caso tendría que volverse una madre de verdad. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Nunca había pensado en tener una familia, porque ya la tenía ¿Cierto? Seto, Mary y Kano; y los demás también, aunque viviesen separados. Pero viéndolos en ese estado le hacía pensar en que se habían ido (En cierta manera lo hicieron) así que era como si ya no fuesen más una familia.

Le dio un puño al mesón y miró hacia este. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? Nunca había dejado que esa clase de pensamientos cruzaran por su mente, porque era una debilucha y si pensaba en ello se pondría a llorar sin duda. Siguió guardando la comida, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos; no las dejó, siguió con su fuerte personalidad. Detestaba llorar, aunque hubo un tiempo, durante su infancia, en el que eso no le parecía tan malo. Durante esa época, siempre que lloraba alguien iba a consolarla, ya fuera Ayano, Ayaka, Seto o Kano, este último con más frecuencia. La imagen del rubio hizo que su pecho doliera con fuerza. Él siempre había estado a su lado, siempre la encontraba, siempre limpiaba sus lágrimas. ¿Y ella cómo se lo pagaba? Golpeándolo, insultándolo y peleando con él por cualquier cosa. Ahora que ya "no estaba" se sentía vacía y se daba cuenta de lo importante que era el chico en su vida. Tal vez, si estuviera en ese instante estaría abrazándola a escondidas de todos, poniendo esa sonrisa verdadera que muy pocas veces mostraba.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el hombre desde la puerta de la cocina— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— T-todo está bien— Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente— Gracias por todo, has sido de mucha ayuda.

— Ah no es nada. Siento haberme entrometido. Es solo que sentí… que lo correcto era ayudarte— Se rascaba la nuca nervioso y sentía que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Diecisiete— Abrió el fregadero y se lavó la cara para alejar todos los tontos pensamiento que la embargaban— Tú debes tener... ¿Veinte?— él asintió.

Se sentaron en la sala, frente a frente, en sofás separados. Kido se sentó, por supuesto, al lado de Mary y hablaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña. Conversaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas el tema de la ropa de los niños. Era un problema que tenía todavía rondando en la cabeza y que no sabía cómo resolverlo. Salir nuevamente de compras no era una opción, ni ella ni los niños tenían los ánimos para hacerlo. Entonces él le dio la solución. _"Tengo primos y sobrinos pequeños y hay ropa que ya no usan, si quieres podría pasártela" _¿Cómo iba ella a negarse a tal proposición? No tenía dinero ni ganas de salir a la calle nuevamente. "Sería de gran ayuda" Expresó manteniéndose calmada. Al muchacho le brillaron los ojos y después, con más seriedad, mezclada con algo de nostalgia y decepción comenzó a contarle una historia.

— Yo… tengo una hermana mayor llamada Tohka. En este momento debería tener veintidós años. Siempre fue muy madura y creció a un ritmo diferente al de los niños de su misma generación, por eso siempre estaba sola— La miró por unos instantes y después bajó la mirada— Todos la molestaban en la escuela, pero siempre que llegaba a casa sonreía y jugaba conmigo como si nada pasara. Con el tiempo, ella eventualmente consiguió amigos y un novio, que yo realmente detestaba.

— Cuando cumplió los diecisiete, nos dio una noticia que rompió nuestra relación familiar. Ella estaba embarazada. En ese instante ni mis padres ni yo lo pudimos soportar y nos alejamos de ella por un tiempo. Era difícil verla cada mes con un vientre mas grande, con una carga aun mayor y a ella cargándola sola, pues el muy infeliz de su novio terminó con ella cuando se enteró de lo del niño. Durante los nueve meses fui el único que la apoyó, tuvimos que mudarnos a un pequeño apartamento y ambos teníamos que trabajar para mantenernos. Al principio no fue tan difícil, pero cuando el niño llegó todo se complicó. Mi hermana sufrió de una gran depresión, no salía de casa, solo miraba por la ventana y a veces hasta se olvidaba de su hijo. Nuestros padres nunca fueron a ver a su nieto, por más que yo les rogué. Fue la peor época de mi vida.

— Un año después, cuando llegué a casa, los vecinos de en frente estaban tocando desesperadamente la puerta. Cuando los vi me dijeron que el niño no había dejado de llorar en toda la mañana y que no importaba cuanto llamaran, mi hermana no atendía. Estaban tanto enojados como preocupados, pues todos en el edificio conocían la inestabilidad emocional de Tohka. Cuando abrí el departamento no vi nada inusual, solo a mi sobrino en el sofá durmiendo. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Mi hermana no estaba en ningún lado. La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada con llave y cuando por fin pude abrirlo, me di cuenta de que no estaba dormida como lo pensaba. Había cometido suicidio colgándose de una cuerda pegada al techo. Tenía una carta en la mano donde decía que ya no podía aguantar más, quería descansar eternamente y desearme buena suerte. Por supuesto fue muy duro para mí. Al principio no lo soportaba, tuve que ir al psicólogo y no pude volver a ese apartamento.

— Me mudé nuevamente con mis padres, que al igual que yo estaban destruidos. Ellos y yo criamos al niño y al final él se convirtió en mi hijo. Mi otro hermano mayor estuvo un buen tiempo sin creérselo, pues Tohka no parecía una mujer que se suicidaría. Con el tiempo lo superamos y ahora Koutaro es un niño saludable de cuatro años que no sabe nada acerca de su verdadera madre.

La sala se llenó con un aire extraño, una mezcla de compasión y confusión. No entendía por qué le contaba esa historia tan personal, no era algo que se podía ir contando a cualquier extraño como si de un cuento popular se tratase. Por supuesto que el hombre lo sabía, se veía lo suficientemente sensato como para entender eso. Debía haber una razón por la que le estuviera diciendo todo eso. La albina se despertó y miró a la joven. Se sentó en sus piernas y se recargó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, calmándose con ellos y volviendo a dormirse en los brazos de Tsubomi. Se podía decir que la chica de cabellos verde lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba enamorándose de esa pequeña niña que la llamaba mamá. Pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Mary era una perita en dulce, la niña más preciosa que había conocido en el mundo. Nuevamente el muchacho la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?— Preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

— Te pareces mucho a Tohka— _Y sin embargo no soy ella, _pensó la chica— Además te lo digo como un consejo. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de esos niños es tuyo, pero no quiero que pienses que porque puedes manejarlos vas a poder manejar a un hijo verdadero. Puede que no sepa nada sobre ti, pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi hermana.

— Gracias— Dijo todavía extrañada. Nunca había sido tomada en cuenta por personas extrañas, pero ahora venía este muchacho, un total desconocido, y le daba advertencias y consejos.

Del bolsillo del buzo, la chica sacó el celular, que estaba vibrando desde hacía un rato. Encendió el dispositivo y allí apareció Ene, quien tenía una expresión de reproche a la que no le encontró razón de ser e, ignorándola, lo guardó nuevamente. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante. Este le preguntó su número telefónico. Al principio dudo en dárselo, pero después de pensar en todo lo que había hecho por ella, concluyó que estaba bien enseñárselo. Le dictó una serie de números y después él se puso de pie con una sonrisa. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y vio la hora.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya— Se acercó a ella y acarició la carita de Mary con mucha delicadeza— Es una niña muy linda, debes de cuidarla muy, no vaya a ser que alguien se la quiera llevar.

El muchacho salió y cuando cerró la puerta Kido soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Sacó el electrónico y lo encendió, Ene la miraba expectante y ella le preguntó qué pasaba. La chica cibernética negó con un extraño suspiro y se recostó sobre uno de los iconos en la pantalla. La de coletas parecía estar pensando en algo, pero cuando la líder le preguntó si algo sucedía negó con la cabeza y le dio un cumplido por su arduo trabajo. Además, expresó su preocupación por su salud y le dijo que debía ir a dormir. A joven asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto con la medusa. Se acostó y a los dos minutos ya estaba dormida. Se encontraba muy cansada.

Estaba soñando. ¿Pero qué clase de sueño era? Podía ver la sala del apartamento y a Kano y Yosuke sentados en los sofás frente a frente fulminándose con la mirada. Discutían de algo, pero no lograba escuchar lo que decían. Ahora la miraban fijamente. El rubio se veía triste y el otro hombre tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. El de cabellos negros se le acercó y la abrazó. Un letrero, como si de un juego se tratara, apareció en el fondo; luego apareció otro debajo. El primero decía algo del Amagi, el segundo algo de Shuuya. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué decía? El sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo eco y luego el llanto de alguien inundó el lugar. ¿Era Kano el qué lloraba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todo se tiñó de negro y entonces pudo leer bien los recuadros. Se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué decían esas cosas? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy *Aplausos* Ok no. Gracias por leerlo y comenten, eso le da animos a todos los escritores para seguir escribiendo. Si tienen alguna correción o simplemente quieren dar su opinión o incluso una sugerencia, serán muy bien recibidos. ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo personaje?

Bueno, besos y abrazos para todos.


	4. ¡Estaba Seriamente Traumatizada!

Bueno, mi bella gente, Aquí reportándome con el capítulo tres. Disculpen la demora, planeaba publicar cada semana entre viernes y domingos, pero estuve llena de trabajos y también evaluaciones. Ahora estoy de viaje (¡Bendita sea la semana santa!) y no creo que pueda publicar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentarlo. Sin más para agregar, les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Jin-san y Shidu-san, yo solo los uso para mis historias.

* * *

**Niños Otra Vez **

Se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo. ¿Qué razones había como para que tales letreros se mostraran ante sí? No lo sabía. En su mente no encontraba ninguna causa que llevara a las afirmaciones allí expuestas y, sin embargo, tenía el sentimiento de que estaban diciendo toda la verdad. _Has creado un nuevo vínculo con Amagi Yosuke. Sin embargo, este contiene sus peligros. _Leyó el primer recuadro y sintió un vació en el estomago. ¿Qué quería decir con peligros? Tal vez no había sido una buena idea relacionarse con esa persona, tal vez la _buena persona _que era se trataba de una fachada. ¡No lo entendía, No entendía nada! _El vínculo con Kano Shuuya se ha roto. Su arreglo depende de tus decisiones. _Eso la hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que un lazo tan profundo como el que compartían ella y el rubio se esfumara de un día para otro sin razón aparente?

La oscuridad que la rodeaba amenazaba con comérsela, recordándole las noches de la infancia en las que lloraba por su miedo a desaparecer en las sombras. En esos momentos, Kano siempre llegaba para acompañarla y brindarle su apoyo. ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno al rubio?! Siempre que pensaba o meditaba algo, en su cabeza aparecía la imagen del chico, todos sus preciados recuerdos lo tenían a él como protagonista. Le molestaba mucho, pero era algo inconsciente. Ahora que le dijeran en su cara que el vínculo con el joven desaparecía… Era algo insoportable. Ella no quería que se borrara, quería estar con él, tenerlo a su lado, apoyándola, acompañándola. Bajó lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada. Se abrazaba a sí misma, cohibida por la oscuridad.

No quería que nada fuese destruido, deseaba que todo se quedara de la forma en la que estaba. Ella quería seguir siendo amiga de todos, continuar con su vida común y corriente acompañada de sus ocho compañeros. Un destello apareció en la oscuridad, era como una película, donde el protagonista era Kano y las co-protagonistas unas bellas muchachas, que lo tomaban de la mano y lo besaban indecentemente. Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios. ¿Era eso lo que él hacía cada vez que salía de noche? ¿O era su mente jugándole una mala pasada? Tuvo ganas de destrozar todo, de alejar a esas jóvenes y de golpearlo a él para que entendiera… ¿Entendiera qué? No había nada que comprender allí. Era la vida del joven al fin y al cabo. Pero simplemente no lo aceptaba, sentía un terrible malestar con solo pensarlo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amigo, quien había aparecido allí en medio de la nada. Se sintió feliz al verlo y, por alguna extraña razón, lo abrazó, sintiendo un agradable calor llenar su pecho. Él le decía que todo estaba bien. En serio ¿Qué sería de ella sin ese chico a su lado? Se pegó lo más que pudo a su amigo, sintiendo como también su cuerpo temblaba. Ahora sentía como algo húmedo bajaba por su cuello, dejando su trayectoria marcada. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quiso separar de él. Luchó arduamente hasta que lo consiguió. Entonces lo vio, sus lágrimas, sus ojos rojos; nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan deplorable. Se veía tan solo, tan desamparado.

—K-Kano ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó preocupada.

—Ah~ Es una pena, no quería que Kido me viera así— Levantó la mirada y sonrió siniestramente. A su lado apareció lo que llamaría un clon— Nunca te das cuenta de mis sentimientos ¡Eres una egoísta!

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

—Incluso yo quería llorar, pero ¡No! Siempre había que actuar con fortaleza por el bien de Tsubomi-chan— Su nombre lo dijo con burla. Más clones aparecían, mostrando una faceta distinta del rubio; llorando, enojado, desesperado.

—Y ahora estás con ese tipo— Se le acercó y la tomó del mentón— eres de lo peor. Todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera, así podrías estar tranquila y ese hombre tendría el camino libre hacia ti.

—Kano ¡Kano! ¡Regresa no te vayas!

Ya era muy tarde, el rubio había desaparecido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas tan horribles? Terminó nuevamente en el piso, esta vez sentada, abrazándose a sus propias rodillas. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y después una mano se posó en su hombro, brindándole comprensión y refugio. Volteó y vio al joven Amagi dedicándole una sonrisa. Lo ignoró del todo. No quería a nadie más que a Kano, no aceptaría a otra persona en este momento. Solo necesitaba al rubio, solo él era necesario. Quería estar a su lado, porque ella lo… ¿Lo qué? Su mente se nubló y no supo qué responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía por Shuuya? Ahora estaba segura de que no era cualquier clase de sentimiento el que guardaba por él.

El lugar comenzó a moverse. Sintió como si estuviera cayendo por un agujero. Vio a Ayano, a la pareja Tateyama, a sus amigos, al recién conocido y al final a su preciado compañero. Él le sonreía y poco después la imagen de él ahorcado con una cuerda colgada en el techo apareció, mostrándose ante sus ojos sin piedad alguna. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Pidió ayuda, pero era obvio que sus lastimeros susurros no le llegarían a nadie. Ella lo quería, lo quería mucho. Estar separada de él le dolía, hacía que su pecho se sintiera vacío y doliera, como si algo la atravesara. Si él no estaba entonces ya no quería seguir adelante…

Se despertó sobresaltada. Quedó sentada inmediatamente y notó que contenía forzosamente la respiración. Estabilizó su ritmo respiratorio, pero temblaba violentamente, sudaba frío y en el silencio de la habitación podía escuchar claramente su descarriado corazón. Se volvió a recostar, recordando las terribles escenas. ¿Por qué soñaba esa clase de cosas? No era una persona que soñara frecuentemente, pero siempre que lo hacía, las imágenes tenían un profundo y oculto significado. Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a Mary, quien abría lentamente los párpados, dejando ver sus irises de color rosa. Sonrió de lado y dejó que nuevamente el sueño tomara control de su mente. No debía ser débil, menos frente a la niña, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Mamá, no estés triste— Puso sus manitas en las mejillas de ella, advirtiendo la angustia en la estaba sumida la mayor— Mamá es más bonita cuando sonríe.

—Mary…— Se rió un poco y la abrazó. Era una niña muy dulce y realmente comenzaba a quererla como a su hija— ¿Tienes hambre?

La pequeña asintió con sus cachetes sonrojados. Ambas saltaron de la cama y fueron hacia la cocina. Era todavía de día; esperaba que fuese de noche, sentía que su sueño fue muy largo. En la sala ya estaban todos los niños en los sofás, durmiéndose nuevamente debido al aburrimiento. Los saludó a todos y les dijo que esperaran mientras preparaba el almuerzo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía lo necesario para hacer todo lo que se le antojara, pero hoy debía ser algo rápido, pues el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Sacó arroz, verduras y carne.

Los niños estaban muriendo debido a que no había nada para hacer. El lugar no tenía nada con lo que pudieran entretenerse y Kano no quería subirles los ánimos porque sabía que causaría daños y Kido se enojaría con él. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era mirarse los unos a los otros y ponerse a hacer cosas sin importancia. Seto miraba por la ventana junto a Mary y hablaba de vez en cuando con los pajaritos que volaban cerca. Konoha jugaba con su peluche de dinosaurio en compañía de Hibiya. Shintaro y Momo hablaban y jugaban algo con Ene, a quien ya no le temían más. Kano ya no estaba en la sala, sino en la cocina, acompañando y ayudando a la chica. Le pasaba los ingredientes, respondía a sus preguntas o ella a las de él.

Su relación se había vuelto extraña, ambos podían sentirlo. No sentían como si se estuvieran acercando al otro, por el contrario, era como si se estuviesen alejando, poco a poco. Sospechaban que se estaban escondiendo cosas mutuamente, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para decirlo en voz alta. No eran capaces de mirarse directamente a los ojos, incluso cuando el rubio era un niño. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué actuaba tan fríamente con él? Las imágenes del sueño volvieron cuando terminó de servir los platos de todos. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños con fuerza. Llamó los niños a la mesa y le dio indicaciones a Kano para llevar los platos. Él obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Los sonidos de los palillos contra los platos llenó el lugar. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no debía. Quería olvidar ese horrible sueño que había visto, pero el letrero sobre el vínculo con Kano la molestaba, la escena de él besándose con otras mujeres la enfurecía y su recuerdo colgando de una cuerda la enfermaba. Tomó los utensilios que usó y se dispuso a lavarlos. Cuando terminó, no reaccionó hasta que sintió que algo hacia presión sobre su espalda y abdomen. Era el niño que la abrazaba desde atrás, recargando su cabeza en la espalda. Sonrió y se dio a vuelta para abrazarlo ella también. Le acarició la cabeza y le preguntaba por qué no estaba comiendo. Él no respondió.

Se despegaron y el chico se posicionó a su lado derecho. Lo miró extrañada y antes de que pudiera moverse él estaba subiéndole el buzo. Se petrificó y se puso nerviosa cuando le bajó un poco el pantalón. Era solo un niño ¿Qué cosas malas podría estar pensando? No lo detuvo y sintió una punzada en su cadera. Lo observó fijamente; estaba besando el punto donde el camión la golpeó. Sonrió ligeramente y por un instante pensó que vio al Kano normal mirándola provocativamente. Debía estar loca… O seriamente traumatizada. Cuando se separó de ella, pudo ver como el lugar del impacto se había convertido en un horrible moretón de coloración casi negra. No le dolía realmente, pero cualquier toque allí la hacía ver estrellitas.

Lo miró con ternura, sabiendo que se sentía culpable. Se agachó a su altura y, sin pensarlo, plantó un beso en su frente. Ambos se sonrojaron y sin más tiempo que perder se sentaron a la mesa para calmar los rugidos de sus hambrientos estómagos. Kido los observaba a todos, ciertamente quería que todos volvieran a su forma original (Y es que el que todos fueran unos críos la extrañaba demasiado, aun cuando no lo demostrara), pero sus apariencias de niño no la molestaban. Si no tuviera que cuidarlos ella, no tendría problemas en que se quedaran así. Eran tan lindos, tiernos y sus simples sonrisas la alegraban con facilidad. Se olvidó de todo lo que había vivido el día de hoy y se dejó sumergir en un mundo de felicidad infantil.

La hora del almuerzo acabó. Faltaban unos minutos para las cinco de la tarde. El día no había sido realmente productivo, pero al menos había resuelto dos problemas en relación a los niños. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que se pudieran divertir. Sin embargo se encargaría de ello mañana, ahora podían simplemente jugar por toda la casa a las escondidas o a quien-sabe-qué. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas bajo la mesa y sobre ésta un cuaderno, un lápiz y una calculadora. Las matemáticas siempre le parecieron fáciles, a diferencia de su hermana mayor y Seto. El recuerdo de esos dos intentando descifrar el texto de algebra la hizo sentir algo de nostalgia.

Cuando terminó de anotar y sumar números, miró a los niños, quienes habían encontrado un viejo juego de hanafuda y ahora intentaban descifrar cómo se jugaba. Bajó la cabeza y pensó. ¡Pero es que simplemente era una situación sacada de un anime! No había forma de explicar el dichoso fenómeno que sus compañeros estaban presentado; eso no estaba avalado por las leyes físicas del mundo. Despeinó su cabello como si eso le fuera a ayudar a encontrar la solución y golpeó la superficie de la mesa con la palma de las manos. ¡Por todos los dioses! Todo ero era tan irreal que se pellizcó para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Volvió a posar su mirada en ellos, quienes ya habían comenzado el juego después de que Shintaro lo explicó. Lo único que se le ocurría eran cosas que solo pasaban en las películas de ciencia ficción y no, no podría aceptar una razón tan alejada de la realidad. Se acostó en el sofá después de observarlos por tercera vez. ¿Los habían secuestrado y cambiado por niños? No, eso no era posible. ¿Algún loco experimento de laboratorio? Tampoco, eso era imposible. ¿Hechizos, maleficios, maldiciones? No creía en esas tonterías. ¿Aliens? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza?! ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Suspiró y quiso dejar el tema de lado, pero eso era imposible. Era demasiado importante como para olvidarlo.

Antes de que lo notaran ya era de noche, el juego de hanafuda en el que participaron todos se había extendido bastante. Les dio la cena y luego los mandó inmediatamente a la cama. Ella se quedó recogiendo el desorden, lavando la loza y después se sentó en el sofá a escuchar música. Esta sería la hora en la que Kano saldría de casa y ella se quedaría sentada en la sala hasta la medianoche esperando a que volviera. Ahora ya no tenía por qué preocuparse de ello; ya el rubio no haría más salidas nocturnas y la chica no tendría que preocuparse de que él llegara sano y salvo. Sonrió de lado y apagó su Ipod. Tomó el celular de la mesa y fue a revisar las habitaciones de los niños antes de irse a dormir. Todos estaban en el séptimo sueño.

Se quitó el buzo y el pantalón, en esos calurosos días solía dormir nada más con su saco rojo. Se acostó y se dio cuenta de que no podía pegar un ojo. El sueño no llegaba a ella y mirar al techo no estaba entre sus actividades preferidas. Dio mil vueltas sobre la cama. Terminó por sentarse y tomar el dispositivo electrónico. Prendió la pantalla y esperó a que la chica azul apareciera en ella. Cuando la vio, se volvió a acostar y estiró la mano frente a su cara. Ene comenzó por saludarla y preguntar por qué la llamaba a tales horas. "No puedo dormir" dijo agradeciéndole a la oscuridad, debido a ella podía esconder su sonrojo.

—Danchou-san… Ese hombre no… No me gusta— Dijo la joven cibernética.

—Creo que a Kano tampoco— Comentó casualmente. Ene apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo— Es algo raro, ayudar a una persona totalmente desconocida.

—Creo que ya sé la causa… Por la que todos son niños— Kido la miró sobresaltada— fue en la misión de ayer, cuando la líder se ofreció a protegerlos a todos. Ese hombre dijo algo cuando lo derrotó, sin embargo no lo recuerdo. Estaba buscando en mis archivos, pero no he encontrado nada.

—Ya veo…— Suspiró sonoramente— Gracias, eres de gran ayuda.

—Danchou-san, acerca de Kano-san…

—Viéndolos a todos de niños ¿No te recuerda algo?— Interrumpió bruscamente a la chica cibernética— Tengo entendido que fuiste humana en algún momento.

—S-si— Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente— Es una historia muy bizarra, estoy segura que nadie me creería. Además… Hay ciertos aspectos sobre mi vida anterior que el maestro no está listo para escuchar. Sería una pésima idea contarle.

—Pero… ¿No has sentido que deseas contársela a alguien?

—Realmente sí— Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Tiene tiempo para escucharme, Danchou-san?

Asintió con la cabeza. Ene se alegró y sonrió abiertamente. Comenzó su historia, contándole desde su enfermedad hasta el momento en que fue salvada por la serpiente gigante y fue convertida en Ene. Kido la escuchó atentamente, no la interrumpió, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando la escuchó pronunciar el nombre de Ayano y Kenjirou Tateyama. Se quedó callada, aguantando el llanto. La joven le contó también que ya se habían conocido, en el festival cultural de su escuela dos años atrás. Por supuesto que Kido lo recordaba, porque fue a la chica que asustó apareciendo súbitamente. La habitante del celular rompió en llanto una vez terminó, se veía muy afectada por su pasado.

Tsubomi no estaba mucho mejor. El recuerdo de su hermana volvía a acosarla como en las noches siguientes a su muerte. Nunca quiso aceptarlo, pero el suicidio de Ayano la había traumatizado al punto de que tuvo que suprimir tales recuerdos. Si no hubiese sido por el apoyo de Seto y Kano, ella probablemente se hubiera vuelto loca y habría seguido los pasos de la fundadora del Mekakushi-Dan. Ene notó el estado de la líder e inmediatamente se culpó por haberle contado su historia. Se disculpó hasta que Kido negó con la cabeza después de haber meditado lo que iba a decir.

—Ahora es mi turno— dijo la chica— Te contaré mi pasado.

—¿Está bien?—Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No sería justo que lo hicieras solo tú— Puso el dedo índice sobre la pantalla, encima de la cabeza de Ene— Además, hay algo que ni tú ni Shintaro saben sobre Ayano.

Con esas palabras, la de cabello verde contó su historia a todo detalle. Desde su estadía en esa casa de ricos que tanto aborreció, hasta la llegada de ellos a la organización. Por supuesto no pasó por alto los detalles sobre el trabajo de los Tateyama, la muerte de Ayaka y la adopción de los tres. Ene estaba más que sorprendida, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y su cerebro podía conectar y terminar el rompecabezas acerca de su muerte y posterior conversión en un ente cibernético. Kido le explicó lo que quiso hacer en ese tiempo Kenjirou y el porqué de la muerte de Ayano, cosa que su hermanita había encontrado semanas después, escrito en el diario de la castaña.

Ambas eran ahora más cercanas, nunca habían pensado que tendrían tantas cosas en común. Estuvieron hablando por un largo tiempo, sobre todos, sobre Ayano, sobre ellas mismas. Se contaron cosas que nadie más sabía; pudieron desahogarse por sus pasados. A la una de la mañana, tres horas después de haber ido a la cama, la puerta de su alcoba se abrió. Ambas muchachas se asustaron y ahogaron un grito, pero después apareció Seto llevando de la mano a una aterrada Mary. Se sonrieron y la pequeña albina corrió a los brazos de la líder, buscando refugio en ellos. Había tenido una pesadilla y había llamado a Kousuke, quien la trajo hasta el cuarto de Kido.

Ene estaba encantada con la forma "chibi", en sus palabras, de Mary. Los tres se acomodaron en la pequeña cama, con la niña en medio y los pequeños se volvieron a dormir a los pocos minutos. La joven los consentía con suavidad mientras hablaba con la de azul, quien estaba divertida por verla actuar sin la defensa que mantenía normalmente. Continuaron hablando, Kido no tenía sueño y Ene podía pasar varios días sin dormir. A las cinco de la mañana, se decidió a levantarse. Ene se escondió entre sus documentos y le prometió que encontraría algo útil para volverlos a todos a su forma original.

Kido miró su propio celular. Tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió sin tiempo que perder y leyó el contenido. "Mi gato está perdido. ¿Podrías encontrarlo por favor?" Era una misión nueva y abajo decía el pago, que, a pesar de no ser una gran suma, le serviría para cualquier emergencia que ocurriera. Escribió una nota a los niños, aunque no creía que se despertaran temprano, y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego salió de la casa a resolver la petición. Era algo fácil, aunque, en condiciones normales, la búsqueda de animales la llevaba a cabo Seto. La foto del gato estaba anexada al correo; su pelaje era blanco con manchas negras y sus ojos verdes. Era pequeño y delgado. Corrió al parque y revisó desde abajo todas las ramas de los árboles.

Le pareció escuchar una voz conocida. Se dio media vuelta y le pareció ver a Kano, pero era en realidad una mujer en compañía de dos amigas. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Estaba realmente traumada. Un gato maulló a lo lejos y ella vio a su objetivo en la rama de un árbol de no gran altura. Trepó con cuidado, usando su poder para que no la viera, y cuando estuvo estable se estiró para coger al animal. Lo tomó con una mano y lo pegó a su pecho con rapidez, para que así no escapara. El minino luchó contra el agarre, alcanzando a rasguñarle la mano derecha. Al final dejó de pelear y se dejó acariciar por su captora.

Kido le contestó al cliente, avisándole que ya había encontrado a su mascota. A los minutos recibió un mensaje con la dirección a la que debía dirigirse, que no estaba muy lejos. Caminó con el gato entre sus brazos y unos diez minutos después estaba frente a una casa de dos pisos con una insignia dorada que decía _Fujita. _En la puerta, sentada en las escaleras, esperaba una joven de su misma edad. Cuando la vio se puso de pie y le sonrió. Era muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos de igual color. Era una chica bien dotada y poseía una sonrisa encantadora. Recibió a su mascota y la abrazó como si no la hubiese visto en años.

—Gracias— Del bolsillo del saco extrajo un sobre— Aquí está el dinero. Todo completo.

—No es nada…— Lo tomó con ambas manos y la observó inquisitivamente— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Pues verás… Anoche le comenté a un amigo que mi gato había escapado por la mañana y que no lo pude encontrar. Entonces él me dijo que te mandara un mensaje y que tú sin duda lo rescatarías— Se rascó la mejilla apenada— Debería entrar a casa y dormir algo, estuve toda la noche por fuera.

Volvió a agradecerle y entró inmediatamente a la residencia, bostezando. "Estuve toda la noche por fuera" ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que escuchar esa oración de boca del rubio? Por el momento no debía preocuparse por ello, pero había algo que dijo esa mujer que le molestaba. ¿Quién aparte de los miembros de la organización sabía su número telefónico? Yosuke nada más, pero, según lo que le contó el día anterior, trabajaba de noche, así que no pudo ser él. No quería dudar de nadie, pero sentía que algo estaba mal con respecto a la situación de los niños. Se regañó mentalmente y emprendió camino a casa. Eran las seis de la mañana y las calles estaban todavía desanimadas. Era domingo de igual manera.

Llegó al edificio. Entró con las manos en los bolsillos y escuchando música. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Allí en la sala, sentado en el sofá estaba Kano. Pero había algo distinto; estaba más alto, se veía cansado y sostenía su cabeza. ¡¿No era ese el Kano normal que ella conocía?! Cerró la puerta con fuerza, llamando su atención y se dio cuenta de que era en realidad la versión de niño del rubio. ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loca al punto de ver siempre a la versión adolescente de su amigo? Se le acercó y se agachó frente a él, viendo sus ojos rojos. Se los tapaba con las manos y bajaba la cabeza.

—Kano ¿Te sientes bien?— Hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza— respondió sonriéndole. Ahí estaba, su sonrisa falsa, la que tantas veces había visto a través de los años.

—¿Entonces por qué te tapas los ojos?— Haría que le dijera la verdad, no dejaría que un niño de siete años le mintiera descaradamente— ¿Te duelen? ¿Estás escondiendo algo?

El niño no la quiso mirar, señal de que estaba ocultando algo. El dolor en los ojos fue algo que sucedió durante su infancia, debido al nulo control que poseían de sus poderes. Al usarlo por mucho tiempo la cabeza y los ojos terminaban por dolerles. Abrazó al pequeño y él aceptó que le dolían los ojitos, más no dijo nada acerca de estar mintiendo. Se acostó en el sofá, con el rubio echado boca abajo sobre ella. Ambos necesitaban descansar, al menos hasta que todos los demás despertaran. Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo antes de lo esperado. Ninguno había descansado apropiadamente la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Había algo sobre ella, pero su adormilada visión le impedía reconocer qué era. Parpadeó varias veces y se restregó los ojos con ambas manos. Se fijó bien en el objeto desconocido. ¡Era Kano! Y no el pequeño, el normal, el adulto. Estaba en cuatro sobre ella mirándola burlonamente. Apretó el puño derecho, pero él la detuvo antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento. El chico le hizo cerrar ambos párpados.

Los levantó nuevamente, pero ya el muchacho no estaba. Intentó sentarse, pero el pequeño dormido sobre su pecho se lo impedía. Allí estaba el rubio, en su forma de infante, acostado de forma inocente encima de ella. Tal vez fue solo un sueño, pero había algo que lo hizo ver y sentir real. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo derecho y se vio pensando nuevamente en el rubio. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba realmente, no tenerlo a su lado era un terrible castigo.

El timbre sonó y ella miró a la puerta, viendo lo lejos que estaba de ella. No podía moverse en lo absoluto debido al pequeño. Shintaro salió de su cuarto aún con una tremenda cara de dormido. La observó seriamente e hizo caso a sus señas de abrir la puerta. Yosuke entró cargando una gran caja de cartón que parecía pesada. El niño genio fue a despertar a todos los demás después de cerrar. El de cabellos negros dejó el paquete en el piso y, notablemente cansado, se sentó en el sillón frente a donde estaba Kido. La miró con un gesto extrañado y luego se dio cuenta de que el niño lo miraba con un gesto que expresaba victoria. Sin embargo, la joven parecía no darse cuenta.

Se miraron desafiantes. Los niños estaban saliendo uno a uno de las habitaciones y se daban entre sí los buenos días. Seto también estaba despierto y traía, casi a rastras, a la dormilona Mary. Se reunieron en la sala y los niños se sentaron en el piso. La pequeña albina estaba en las piernas de Kousuke; pero cuando pudo reconocer su entorno se puso de pie y fue donde su "mamá", que aun cargada a Kano. Al borde del llanto le pellizcó con fuerza la mejilla al rubio y le dijo que tenía que bajarse de encima de su mami. El niño la molestó preguntándole si estaba celosa, pero fue detenido por el poder de la pequeña Kozakura. Kido pudo sentar al niño en el sofá y como compensación tuvo que alzar a la chiquilla.

—Disculpa no haber llamado antes— Acercó la caja a sus pies y la abrió— Hay una ropa que tal vez les quede grande.

—No te preocupes— Los niños estaban viendo el contenido con un gesto de emoción— Gracias por tu ayuda.

—¡Mira mamá!— gritó Mary mostrándole un vestido blanco con diseño de cerezas.

Se veían muy felices, excepto por Kano, que miraba de mala gana al visitante. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; nueve porciones, de esta forma el mercado no le iba a durar ni dos semanas. Lo sirvió e hizo que todos los niños se sentaran en la mesa. A las diez en punto ya tenía toda la loza lavada y la casa arreglada. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sin ganas prendió la pantalla. Era otra misión. "¿Podrías por favor hacer mi tarea de matemáticas?" Abajo estaba una corta descripción de lo que debía saber y el pago que recibiría. Lo pensó por unos instantes. Necesitaba el dinero, pero no podía dejar a los niños solos.

Fue descarada y abusó de la confianza del muchacho. "Necesito salir. ¿Podrías cuidarlos hasta que vuelva?" "¡Por supuesto!". ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Nadie aceptaría tan campante a la petición de una desconocida. Se excuso y tomó de la mano a Mary y Hibiya. Corrió rápidamente con ellos hasta la habitación y los vistió con las prendas que ellos encontraron como favoritas. Salió, se vistió con prisa en su cuarto y volvió a la sala pare repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces más.

A las once en punto la chica se despidió de todos y tuvo que rogarle a Mary que la soltara, pues la niña lloraba al saber que su mamá la iba a dejar sola. Kano esbozó una sonrisa macabra, maquinando planes que harían que ese hombre quisiera rendirse con Kido. La susodicha contestó el mensaje y consiguió la dirección inmediatamente. Se fue con un sentimiento de intranquilidad, pero que olvidó al saber que estaban supervisados. Lo que ella no sabía es que cuando volviera a casa ésta no sería una tacita de té y Yosuke… No estaría precisamente vivo.

* * *

Aunque sé que a nadie le importa, hoy vi a una niña con un vestido blanco con dibujitos de cerezas. Me recordó tanto a este fic que sentí irremediables ganas de publicar el capítulo. Unas preguntillas que no tienen nada que ver con el tema:

¿A quién le gusta el yuri?

¿Quieren un one-shot yuri?

¿Qué pareja les gustaría?

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden comentar, sus reviews son mi motor para continuar.

Saludos~


	5. Son Unos Diablillos

Hola muchachos y muchachas, creo que me desaparecí con este fic... Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, lo acabaré. No publicaría entre semana, pero mañana no hay clase debido a que cortaron el agua en toda la ciudad (Bonito gobierno ¿Eh?) así que aprovecho mi oportunidad para dejarles este bello capítulo. Nuevamente me pondré juiciosa y publicaré entre viernes y domingos de cada semana. Gracias por sus comentarios, nunca está de sobra agradecer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Jin-san, lamentablemente.

* * *

**Niños Otra Vez**

Kido miró el edificio frente a ella. Tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco y en la parte superior tenía un letrero que decía "Biblioteca" en letras doradas. Subió el tramo de escaleras y se sentó en la banca que indicaba el cliente. A los segundos ésta llegó corriendo. Tenía una blusa de seda azul, unos vaqueros de tonalidad oscura y levaba unas sandalias con algo de tacón. La saludó efusivamente y no dejaba de sonreír en ningún instante. Se hizo una coleta de caballo con su corto cabello y del maletín extrajo un cuaderno de portada azul y un libro con la palabra "Matemáticas".

— ¡Muchas gracias!— expresó entregándole los textos en compañía de un lápiz y un borrador— Soy mala para las matemáticas y tengo un compromiso con unos amigos.

— Ya veo… ¿Tienes el dinero?

— La mitad— Le pasó un sobre blanco— Cuando termines por favor llámame. Vendré inmediatamente. Así que ¡Hasta luego!

La chica se fue con prisa, dejándola sola nuevamente. Suspiró y entró al recinto, asombrándose por los altos estantes que estaban allí. Se sentó en uno de los escritorios vacios y comenzó a resolver, uno por uno, los cincuenta problemas de algebra básica. No era para nada difícil, solo un poco extenso. Le recordó a sus días como estudiante, cuando debía regañar a Kano por no prestar atención a las clases y debía ayudar a Seto con sus deberes, pues por más que su hermana mayor lo intentara, nada bueno salía de ello. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible para volver a casa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Listos o no aquí voy!— Gritó el hombre destapando sus ojos. Los niños, en realidad Kano, lo habían convencido de jugar a las escondidas.

Miró la sala buscando con movimientos chistosos a los demás jugadores. Se adentró a las habitaciones, algo nervioso por estar entrando en ellas sin permiso de Kido. La primera puerta tenía un letrero que decía: Seto. Se adentró en el cuarto, donde había una cama simple y un futón, y buscó detrás de las cortinas y bajo la cama, pero no había nada. Abrió el closet y se encontró con las decepcionas caras de Hibiya y Momo, quienes perdieron la carrera hasta la sala. Los niños se sentaron en el sofá y siguieron al chico con la mirada, impacientes porque encontraran a los demás.

Volvió a pasar por el pasillo, ahora entrando a la recamara de Mary, según la placa de color rosa colgada en la puerta. Abrió con cuidado y vio lo mismo que en la anterior habitación, a excepción de que en ésta habían cosas de niñas. Abrió el armario, pero lo único que había ahí era un futón que parecía ser grande. Miró debajo del lecho y vio al pequeño Kousuke mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriendo nerviosamente al saber que había sido atrapado. Seto se sentó junto a los dos eliminados y se convirtió en un espectador más. La tercera vez se dirigió al cuarto del niño más odioso que había conocido en su vida.

Estaba más ordenada de lo que jamás pensó, pero sabía que eso lo había hecho la chica de cabello verde. Sonriendo se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió, asustando a Konoha, quien hasta el momento había estado observando por la ventana. Lo eliminó del juego y él le siguió la corriente a los demás. Habían sido descalificados de forma rápida y simple, pero Yosuke no la tendría tan fácil con los tres faltantes. Shintaro era muy inteligente y su capacidad para hacer planes velozmente le permitía ser muy bueno en el juego; Mary era pequeña y cabía en lugares inimaginables, además era buena escondiéndose; Kano… Simplemente no se dejaría encontrar fácilmente de ese hombre.

Comenzó el juego de verdad. Podía sentir la música de misterio en el fondo, como si de algún juego se tratase. La habitación que quedaba era la de Kido. Tragó saliva y entró disculpándose mentalmente. Hizo una inspección fugaz y concluyó que no había nadie en el lugar, si se quedaba allí terminaría embobándose con el olor de la chica que flotaba en el aire. Le faltaba la cocina. Fue hacia allá, pero por obvias razones nadie podría esconderse allí. No había objetos para cubrirse y la puerta de la parte de abajo estaría tapando, muy probablemente, un agujero lleno de ollas. Salió y le pareció oír un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones, aunque no pudo descifrar de cuál de las tres.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Kano, pensando en que el susodicho se había caído o algo por el estilo, y deseaba verlo para burlarse en su cara. Puso la mano en el pomo y cuando la abrió un poco, la voz de un chico y un suave golpe contra la pared le llamó la atención. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Shintaro, con la mano sobre el muro y mirándolo sin expresión alguna. Había dicho "Por mí" segundos antes. Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado por la victoria del pequeño. ¿En qué momento apareció? Más importante, ¿Dónde se había escondido? No había sido de ninguna de las habitaciones, porque tenía prácticamente bloqueado todo el pasillo. Había sido vencido estratégicamente por un niño de ocho años.

La casa estaba en silencio. Los niños, a excepción del Kisaragi, estaban llenos de nervios y emoción. Ninguno quería contar, ¿Qué niño querría?, por ello pedían mentalmente que alguno de los dos, ya fuese Mary o Kano, salvase el juego. El hombre estaba seguro de haber revisado todo. Había visto todos los armarios, debajo de todas las camas, detrás de las cortinas; no es que hubiesen muchos lugares para esconderse. Solo le faltaba… ¡El baño! Por supuesto, es el último lugar en el que se piensa. Corrió al final del pasillo, donde el servicio estaba.

La puerta estaba un poco abierta, dejándole ver por una ranura el interior. No había nada raro, pero debía confirmarlo solo por si al caso. Volvió a ver a los niños antes de entrar y ellos le sonreían animándolo a continuar. Empujó la puerta y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza, empapándolo todo. Gritó cuando resbaló y cayó de cola por el piso húmedo, y se enfureció cuando los niños reían a carcajadas, entendiendo por qué lo animaban. Mary se había salvado un segundo atrás y los miraba confundida a todos, sin entender el chiste.

Se puso de pie y dejó el recipiente a un lado. Aun sin creerse la jugarreta de la que había sido víctima, tomó la toalla colgada en el tubo que sostenía la cortina de baño. Se secó la cara sin parar de refunfuñar y maldecir a Kano (Sí, era obvio que él lo había hecho) y subió la mirada cuando el sonido de la cortina moverse hizo eco en el cuarto. En la ducha, con una corta toalla tapando solo lo necesario, estaba una bonita muchacha rubia que lo miraba atónita. Él no reaccionó. Era muy linda y todo, pero estaba más sorprendido por no saber de su presencia todo este tiempo, Kido no le había comentado nada. La chica se puso tan roja como un tomate y le dio una cachetada con su mano mojada que resonó por toda la casa. La rubia salió corriendo y al segundo escuchó la voz del pequeño Kano cantando la victoria.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había visto una ilusión? Pero estaba todo mojado y la cortina no estaba cerrada. Se rascó la cabeza y observó a los felices niños, regocijándose por el éxito en su broma. De un momento a otro pasó de sentirse bien por hacerle un favor a la chica a sentir como que quería trapear el piso con los pequeños. Caminó a la sala y entabló una pelea con Kano, quien no dudó ni un segundo en responder. Se gritaban improperios a diestra y siniestra, Seto sostenía a Kano y los otros niños al hombre. Hibiya sollozaba y Mary lloraba sin detenerse porque quería a su mamá. Todos gritaban, el lugar parecía una casa de locos y las cosas pasarían a mayores dentro de poco.

Cerró el libro y el cuaderno y se dio cumplidos mentalmente por su arduo trabajo. Miró la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared. Marcaba la una en punto de la tarde. Debía regresar a hacer el almuerzo y a recoger el posible desorden que los niños hicieron. Le envió un mensaje a su cliente y fue respondido con un "Estoy allí en cinco minutos". Salió del recinto, no sin antes averiguar cómo conseguir la tarjeta de la biblioteca. Se sentó en la misma banca de antes y la joven apareció en el lapso prometido.

— Eres impresionante, solo dos horas— Le pasó el sobre con el resto del dinero y recibió sus útiles— A mí me hubiera tomado como una eternidad.

Se despidieron y ambas caminaron en direcciones opuestas, felices por los resultados de la misión. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Shintaro. Por supuesto, Ene contestó la llamada y le dijo que había estado todo el día en sus archivos, así que no pudo estar con los niños. Se despidieron y Kido siguió su rumbo hacia el apartamento, pensando en el dinero que había conseguido ese día.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicándole con la canción que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Se lo imaginó, otra misión. El pago era mayor que en las otras dos, pero necesitaba de más tiempo. Dudó; le parecía de mal gusto dejar a Yosuke solo con los chiquillos toda la tarde, pero necesitaba el dinero. Creyó en lo que la chica cibernética dijo y tomó la nueva petición, que se trataba de ayudar como mesera en un pequeño restaurante que necesitaba inmediatamente de ayudantes. Dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino, llamó a Yosuke, cuyo número había obtenido ayer, y escuchó su voz cuando estuvo a punto de colgar.

— Kido— Dijo el muchacho con una voz agobiada— ¿Estás preocupada? Todos estamos bien.

— Ah está bien— Respondió extrañada— Llegaré más tarde de lo previsto. ¿Podrías encargarte de ellos hasta las seis?

— Claro, no hay ningún problema— Oyó un quejido del hombre. Los niños estaban inesperadamente ruidosos— Te estaremos esperando.

Colgó. Se quedó pensando en las voces del fondo, pues no pudo reconocer si eran llantos o gritos de felicidad. Ya no le daría más importancia al asunto. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en la nueva tarea que aceptó y cumplirla de la mejor manera que le fuese posible. Era un restaurante familiar que quedaba cerca de su anterior escuela y por cosas de la vida, una de las camareras se resfrió y no había quien la remplazara. Nuevamente, ¿De dónde habían sacado su número telefónico? No quería que media ciudad lo supiese.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la joven se fue? Unas tres o cinco horas, probablemente. Sin embargo a él le parecía una eternidad; lidiar con esos siete pequeños era un trabajo para un par de profesoras de la vieja escuela. Realmente admiraba a Kido, tenía una paciencia de dioses y una capacidad para lidiar con ellos que iba más allá de los límites impuestos por la raza humana. Y es que esos chiquillos sacaban de sus casillas hasta a la persona más paciente y noble del mundo. No quería ser irrespetuoso, pero esos niños eran el demonio en siete pequeños recipientes.

Konoha intentaba treparse a la alacena y mientras lo detenía Seto ya había entrado diez pájaros, tres ardillas y veinte lagartijas a la casa. Hibiya y Momo peleaban incesantemente por cual personaje del anime "One Piece" era mejor: el niño argumentaba que Luffy y la chica refutaba diciendo que era Zoro. Discusiones inútiles, pero bastante molestas. Mary no encontraba con quién estar, pues los reptiles le daban miedo y los demás estaban en su propio cuento, así que simplemente lloraba y pataleaba dando vueltas por toda el departamento. Shintaro peleaba con el teléfono, de donde salía una vocecilla sacada de algún anime. Y Kano… Él parecía un resorte saltando y molestando la vida.

Por supuesto no podía calmarlos a todos, no tenía mil brazos, la paciencia se le había roto desde que jugaron a las escondidas y sus dos ojos no servían para vigilarlos. En resumen, necesitaba ser un extraterrestre con ojos por todo el cuerpo, cien brazos que pudieran alargarse y, además de ello, tener complejo de dios. Necesitaba alejar al albino de la comida, detener la expansión del zoológico del 107 y decirles a los niños que el mejor personaje no era ni Luffy ni Zoro sino Ace.

Tomó un periódico que estaba cerca, lo enrolló muy bien y comenzó a pegarles a todos de a un golpe en la cabeza, como si se tratasen de perritos traviesos. Los niños ahora lloraban al unísono y le decían insultos que solo saldrían de las cabezas de niños de siete años. ¡¿Por qué no se callaban?! ¿Era tan difícil que guardaran silencio y jugaran pacíficamente? Suspiró cuando se calmaron un poco. Kano le arrebató el periódico y comenzó a darle golpes sin parar un solo segundo, los niños lo animaban fervientemente y cantaron victoria cuando se enredó y cayó al piso.

Mary se le acercó temblando y arrugando el borde del vestido. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo convirtió en piedra, ganándose cumplidos y felicitaciones de parte de los demás. Ene dio la idea, los niños la cumplieron. Con un par de rollos de lana que estaban en el cuarto de albina, le amarraron con fuerza los pies y las manos. A parte, como sugerencia de uno de los pajarillos que Seto tenía en el brazo, lo amordazaron con un trozo de tela que encontraron en la habitación de Kido. El reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde y sus estómagos rugían salvajemente por el hambre.

La noche había caído hacía más o menos una hora. El local estaba un poco más lleno y animado que cuando llegó por la tarde. Personas iban y venían, el ruido era considerable y el olor a comida la hacía sentir hambrienta. ¿Qué habría pasado con el almuerzo de los niños? No había tenido la oportunidad de contactar con ellos, pues el reglamento prohibía el uso de los celulares. Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en la cocina; las siete y media de la noche. Ya debería estar en casa, haciendo la cena, pero el joven que tenía el turno de la noche aún no llegaba y le pidieron el favor de que lo cubriera. Estaba cansada, llevar platos de aquí para allá, atender a decenas de clientes, lavar la loza y cobrar. El pago lo valía, eso era todo.

La campana avisó un nuevo cliente. Era su turno de salir; tomó una libreta con un bolígrafo y se apresuró hasta la puerta principal, donde dos muchachas esperaban ser atendidas. Las miró bien, reconociéndolas al instante, pues eran las clientas de la mañana, la chica Fujita y la del mismo problema de Ayano. Ellas la saludaron amistosamente, comenzando con "¡Qué coincidencia!". Las guió hasta una mesa doble cerca a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver la escuela, conversó un instante con ellas antes de escribir las órdenes. Se disculpó y caminó hacia la cocina.

Aún pensaba en la persona que pudo haberles dado el teléfono a las tres mujeres, pues quien la llamó para el trabajo era también una joven mesera del restaurante. Además, el trío de chicas eran amigas, que solían salir de noche, por lo que le contaron las muchachas cuando fue a tomar sus órdenes. De repente, el anciano gerente la llamó y le avisó que ya podía irse a casa, pues el trabajador que esperaban ya había llegado. Le entregó el dinero prometido en efectivo y le agradeció su trabajo con una profunda reverencia. Ella contestó de la misma manera y fue hacia el vestidor a cambiarse, pues tenía el uniforme del lugar.

Salió por la puerta trasera y tomó un atajo que la llevaría más rápido a casa. Llamó a Yosuke, pero no le contestó; Marcó al celular de Shintaro y hablo a medias con Ene, pues su voz meramente se escuchaba entre la algarabía de los niños. Estaban muy inquietos, algo que le molestaba, pues no quería llegar a recoger ninguna clase de desorden. A parte, estaba sumamente avergonzada con el Amagi, pues lo había puesto a cuidar siete pequeños imparables. Caminar sola de noche no le agradaba y… Y… Le daba miedo. Sentía que iba a desaparecer y que nadie la recordaría, que no sería necesaria para nadie.

El edificio con el 107 se mostró entre las sombras, resaltándose las ventanas iluminadas por una luz amarillenta. Entró y desde lejos pudo escuchar el alboroto de los niños. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y dudó en insertar la llave. Sin embargo lo hizo y abrió lentamente, cerrando los ojos y rezando para que del otro lado le esperara una sala ligeramente ordenada. Entró y fue recibida de una forma particular, pues un zapato golpeó su cabeza y la hizo caer hacia atrás. Se sobó la frente y cuando se volvió a incorporar se encontró con la peor sorpresa del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué carajos es esto?!— Abrió sus ojos y miró la casa y a los pequeños, quienes se quedaron estáticos.

El piso estaba lleno de lana, hojas, ramas y papeles de comida. Las paredes tenían pintadas una gran cantidad de manos y no estaba segura si las manchas eran de pintura roja o salsa de tomate. Había ropa botada por todos lados, las sábanas limpias que ella guardaba en cada recamara estaban arrugadas y sucias. En el techo había una reunión de lagartijas verdes y un par de gatos dormían sobre uno de los sofás. En la cocina estaban acumulados los platos sucios y en la basura estaba puesta una caja de pizza. Había manchas por toda la casa, el baño estaba mojado y todas las habitaciones vueltas un chiquero.

¿Pero cómo había sucedido todo eso? Encontró a Yosuke, amarrado y amordazado, en un rincón, envuelto en un aura depresiva. Tuvo unas súbitas ganas de estrangularlos a todos. Esos niños eran unos diablillos, así de fácil era la cosa. Se abrió paso con cuidado hasta el hombre y se agachó a su altura. Le tocó la cabeza, llena de quién sabe qué y le quitó la tela de la boca. Desamarró sus tobillos y muñeca y lo intentó consolar disculpándose de forma muy formal por los problemas causados. El chico la miró llorando y se lanzó sobre ella, tumbándola al piso y abrazándola mientras estaba sobre ella. Se puso más que roja y no pudo separarlo, por el contrario, correspondió dudosa al gesto.

— Esos niños son el demonio— Le dijo al oído. Ella tembló por su cercanía— Estoy feliz de que hayas llegado.

— L-lo siento mucho— Respondió ella buscando a Mary, cuyo llanto incrementaba por segundo— No creí que se comportaran así.

— No importa, ver a Kido lo resuelve todo— Le sonrió y después, al ser consciente de sus palabras, se puso como un tomate.

Se quitó de encima de la chica y luego le extendió la mano para que pudiera ponerse también de pie. El rubio estaba que se comía con la mirada al Amagi, mientras este lo observaba con superioridad, dándole a entender que había ganado. Todos la llamaban, felices de que hubiera vuelto, pero Mary solo lloraba desconsoladamente. Estaba de pie, arrugando su vestido con la mano izquierda y limpiándose en vano las lágrimas con la derecha. Kido se le acercó y la abrazó, diciéndole que ya estaba en casa. La albina se le colgó al cuello y expresó que se había sentido muy sola sin su mamá. Los niños se calmaron y se sentaron como pudieron en ambos sofás.

El hombre se fue después de recoger sus cosas y dejó a la joven con los siete niños. Ella suspiró y los miró como si los fuera a matar con la mirada. Se regó en prosa con el regaño, diciéndoles que habían sido unos niños malos que no tendrían dulces por un tiempo. Los levantó a todos y los mandó a ordenar la casa. Seto debía sacar a los animales en compañía de Shintaro, Konoha recogía los papeles y pedazos de comida del piso, Hibiya ayudaba a llevar la ropa a la canasta de cosas para lavar y Kano y Momo lavaban la loza. Mary ya se había dormido en sus brazos.

Después de una corta jornada de oficio, los pequeños, quienes ya habían comido, se fueron directamente a la cama, cansados por todos los juegos de día. Pudo jurar que habían ascendido al séptimo sueño después de tan solo cinco minutos. Miró a su alrededor. Ya no había ningún desorden de objetos sólidos, ahora solo quedaba la parte más "divertida", que era la de quitar todas las manchas de las paredes y el piso. Necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pero no soportaba ver su casa hecha un desastre.

Se armó con un delantal, unos guantes, un balde de agua con detergente y un par de trapos de tela. Los manchones de sustancias no identificadas se extendían desde el final del pasillo hasta la cocina, es decir, estaban por toda la casa. Suspiró y comenzó con el aseo, fregando los muros hasta que quedaran de su color original. Se estaba quedando dormida de pie, pero su subconsciente le exigía seguir sus propias reglas de limpieza. Miró el reloj, marcaba las diez y media. Llevaba una hora fregando y restregando el piso y la pared, y aun así no iba ni por la mitad del camino. Se resignó; mañana lo haría, o más bien, los niños lo harían.

Su celular sonó. En la pantalla ponía "Amagi" y un pequeño icono de celular, avisándole que era una llamada. Presionó la tecla para responder y se puso el dispositivo en la oreja derecha, saludando con un simple y desganado "Aló". El joven la saludó de forma más efusiva, ya típica de él, y le preguntó, sin darle chance para responder, muchas preguntas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Kido se dejó caer en el sofá, colocando sin escrúpulos o modales los pies sobre la mesa.

— Disculpa lo de hoy— Dijo realmente apenada— No creí que fueran a hacer eso.

— ¡Ah! No importa, no tienes que preocuparte por ello— Lo imaginó rascándose la nuca y sonriéndole cálidamente— No sabía si llamarte o no; hubiera sido terrible si te hubiese despertado.

— Estaba terminando de arreglar la casa— Se puso de pie y guardó todos los implementos que había sacado— No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Necesitas algo?

— N-no en realidad. Solo quería saber si estabas bien, te veías muy cansada— _Lo estoy_ pensó— Además, tengo unas entradas para mañana a un parque acuático y pues…

— Estoy segura de que comprendes que no puedo ir. No podría dejar a los niños sola y llevarlos…

— En realidad voy a ir con mi hermano y unos amigos que también tienen niños. Les comenté acerca de tu situación y aceptaron ayudar a cuidarlos en el parque— Se notaba entusiasmado y ella estaba sorprendida por la atención que les prestaba el hombre— Por favor… Así tú y los niños pueden descansar y divertirse.

Aceptó. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?! Últimamente era muy condescendiente y aceptaba propuestas que en su sano juicio nunca aceptaría. No sabía qué era, pero ese hombre la hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento de confianza. Se fue a su habitación desvistiéndose en el camino. Estaba haciendo un calor horrible y los ventiladores estaban todos en los cuartos de los niños. Botó toda la ropa a un rincón y antes de meterse a la cama se observó en el espejo. Ella detestaba su cuerpo; no porque tuviera pocos atributos, sino por esas cicatrices que le recordaban su pasado. En sus hombros, en la espalda y las piernas. Manchas irregulares de tono marrón, producto del fuego que la asesinó años atrás, adornaban su piel.

Apartó la mirada ¿A cuántos grados estaría la habitación? Unos treinta y siete, más o menos. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero, solo por esa noche, dormiría en ropa interior. Se metió únicamente bajo la sabana y comenzaba a quedarse dormida, hasta que alguien golpeó a su puerta. Se sentó y dijo "pase". Entró Mary, con una expresión algo asustada, agarrándose de la camisa de Kano, quien sonreía y se sobaba el ojo derecho. Les indicó que se acostaran en la cama, la albina a su diestra y el rubio al otro lado. La pequeña actuaba de manera extraña; miraba disimuladamente al niño y evadía hacer contacto visual con él. Abrió su boca varias veces, pero las palabras parecían quedarse atrapadas en su garganta, condenadas a morir allí. Se acostaron y quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos.

La mañana llegó. Un rayo de sol se escabullía por entre las cortinas e iluminaba un punto cualquiera en el piso de la habitación. Abrió sus ojos y se desperezó mientras bostezaba. Sentía la cabeza pesada y una extraña presión en los ojos. Estaba aun usando su poder, era algo inevitable, lo hacía de la misma manera en la que respiraba, de forma inconsciente. Se sentó al borde de la cama, podía escuchar una vocecillas hablando en la sala, entre ellas la de la pequeña albina. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que todavía dormía, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Estaba envuelta en la sábana blanca y respiraba a un ritmo constante. Alejó los mechones de su rostro y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Sintió como si despertarla fuera un acto despiadado, así que, aprovechando la situación, volvió a acostarse a su lado, observándola embelesado por su belleza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía dormir, le traía recuerdos de cuando eran aun unos niños y dormían todos en la misma habitación. Cerró los ojos y recordó algo que le pareció haber visto por la noche. Levantó con cuidado el cobertor y miró con disimulo la vestimenta de la chica. Su rostro se convirtió en un tomate con ojos. Entonces… Era verdad, no había visto alucinaciones y tampoco lo había soñado. ¡Kido de verdad estaba en ropa interior! La tapó de nuevo. Sentía unas irremediables ganas de volver a verla, pero no debía ¡No podía! De pronto la joven abrió los ojos.

Aun estaba con un pie en el mundo de los sueños. Seguía estando cansada y quería dormir más, pero le era imposible. Muchas cosas que hacer, muchos problemas que afrontar… Tal vez su vista la engañaba, pero vio a su amigo Kano, en su forma normal, levantando la manta y mirando su cuerpo… Estaba todavía soñando seguramente. Lanzó al aire un bostezo largo y perezoso, que acompañó con un rápido y corto estiramiento de brazos. Se sobó los ojos y se vio inmovilizada por el rubio, quien la abrazaba por la cintura. Sonrió ante el gesto, Kano era un niño adorable cuando no estaba mintiendo. Lo despertó moviéndolo con suavidad, pero solo logró que él su subiera sobre ella y la abrazara, metiendo su cabeza en el valle de su cuello.

Su celular sonó, indicándole que un mensaje había llegado. Miró el texto, de parte de Yosuke, y se levantó apresurada, asustando al rubio. Se cambió lo que tenía puesto, sin importarle en absoluto que el niño la veía, y se puso sus ropajes comunes. Arrastró a Kano fuera de la habitación y los mandó a todos, sin siquiera saludarlos, a que se pusieran algo de ropa y se alistaran para salir. Los empujó hasta sus habitaciones y corrió de vuelta a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Hizo lo que pudo y como pudo. Cuando los niños se sentaron en el comedor sirvió rápidamente y mientras se comía unas tostadas de pan, buscó un par de maletas grandes.

Los pequeños la miraban extrañados por su comportamiento y repentina prisa. La joven encontró unos vestidos de baño dentro de la caja de ropa que le había sido regalada y los botó todos sobre el sofá. Sacó así mismo su ropa, un cambio de ropa para cada chiquillo y las toallas. Lo dobló todo y lo organizó con cuidado dentro de ambas maletas, de forma en la que se aprovechara de la mejor manera el espacio. Guardó otro par de cosas y, habiendo terminado de empacar, se sentó en la mesa junto a los niños, quienes estaban a punto de terminar la comida.

— Bien… hoy iremos a un parque acuático— Los niños gritaron de la alegría y fueron regañados por la mirada de la chica— Sin embargo hay unas reglas a seguir…

— ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?— Preguntó Shintaro con el celular en la mano.

— Yosuke nos invitó— Kano hizo mala cara y todos los demás bajaron la mirada— Además… Se disculparán cuando lo vean.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que disculparnos con ese cretino?!— El rubio se levantó de su silla enojado y mirando a Kido fijamente. La susodicha se sorprendió por su acción y después lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? Ayer lo ataron, lo amordazaron y quien sabe que más cosas le hicieron— Estaba molesta por el comentario del niño— Después de que les dio ropa, nos ayudó con la comida y aceptó cuidarlos. Están siendo injustos y crueles con él.

Los pequeños se miraron entre sí, algo asustados por la reacción de la chica. Se veía muy segura de lo que decía y la mirada de que le dedicaba a Kano demostraba que no cedería un centímetro ante ellos. Un silencio incomodo y una atmosfera densa cubrió el lugar. Todos se fueron a llevar los platos a la cocina, evadiendo el aura depresiva que se había formado alrededor del rubio y la joven. Esta última terminó por levantarse y arreglar los detalles faltantes en silencio. Se sentaron todos en la sala, entristecidos y nerviosos por lo que fuese a pasar en los siguientes minutos.

— Ahora si… Las reglas— Se acercó a donde estaban todos secándose las manos con una toalla— Lo primero es que todos tendrán que llamarme "Onee-chan", no mamá.

— ¡Yo no quiero!— Gritó Mary, asombrando a todos por su valentía.

— ¿Alguien más en contra?— Se veía enojada, y aunque ninguno quería aceptar la nueva regla, estaban atemorizados por su mirada asesina— Bien… Lo segundo, deben comportarse bien y ser amables con todos. Tercero, no se separen de mí. Si se pierden y yo los encuentro… Los castigaré de forma que jamás podrán olvidarlo.

Los niños tragaron saliva ruidosamente ante su advertencia. La puerta sonó y cuando Kido abrió Amagi Yosuke estaba de pie, sonriendo como era normal en él. Kano lo observó furioso, con un brillo de ira en sus ojos amarillos. Mary los miró furtivamente, alternando la mirada entre el niño y el adulto. Tenía muchas cosas por decir, pero… Le daba tanto miedo hacerlo. Lo más raro de todo era la relación entre Kido, Kano y Yosuke. Ella lo sabía, las cosas no irían bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

¿Alguien de aquí lee Fairy Tail? Mi hermana me dice que soy muy parecida a Mashima. El próximo capítulo tendrá fanservice (Después de muchas dudas sobre si lo escribía o no terminé escribiéndolo) y el siguiente a ese será un pequeño especial "Las aventuras de..." ¿De qué niño quieren que escriba? (No puede ser Mary).

En fin... Gracias por leer y recuerden comentar.

Saludos. Reira26.


	6. En el Parque Acuático

¿Cómo se encuentran, chicos y chicas que leen este intento de fic? Hoy les traigo la bella continuación. Este capítulo me costó horrores escribirlo en su momento; primero inició como un especial y luego quedó como el quinto capítulo de la historia. La verdad, no me es agradable, no sé porqué. No logro que este capítulo me guste, por raro que parezca. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones: Esto es fanservice, solo un poco. Hay personajes originales, solo uno de ellos participará nuevamente. Creo que odio el capítulo por que tiene personajes originales (No me gusta tener que usarlos). El próximo capítulo es el especial, así que vuelvan a votar por "Las aventuras de…" Por ahora, la delantera la lleva Seto.

* * *

**Niños Otra Vez**

Salieron de casa y fueron al parque en la camioneta de los padres de Yosuke, según le había comentado. Era grande y los niños podían acomodarse todos sin problema alguno. El viaje, de poco más de una hora, transcurrió sin ninguna clase de percance o discusión, todo lo contrario a lo que Kido había pensado. Se detuvieron en un estacionamiento grande y se dirigieron al frente de un edificio grande de tres pisos, cuya fachada estaba compuesta en su mayoría de vidrios polarizados. Era una estructura muy bonita, la cual emocionó a todos los pequeños.

Estuvieron allí por unos minutos, hasta que los demás integrantes llegaron, apenados por el retraso. El grupo estaba compuesto por tres hombres de igual edad o algo mayores al Amagi, el mismo número de mujeres jóvenes y tres niños y cuatro niñas. Sus chiquillos se escondieron detrás de ella, apenados y asustados por lo que los otros infantes les pudieran hacer. Realmente tenían miedo de ser maltratados nuevamente. Se disculpó con las parejas por el comportamiento de los niños y explicó muy brevemente el trauma que tenían. Todos entendieron y los saludaron con delicadeza.

— Deberíamos entrar ya— Opinó el mayor de los Amagi, quien respondía al nombre de Junpei.

Todos aceptaron y entraron al lugar, siendo recibidos por un amplio lobby. Pasaron sus boletas en la entrada a los vestidores y se dividieron en dos grupos por sexo. Kido se encargó de proveer a los chicos de todos sus implementos necesarios y luego corrió de vuelta para ir con las mujeres. Diez minutos después ya estaban todos reunidos nuevamente, dándose cumplidos por sus trajes de baño, excepto por Tsubomi, quien estaba envuelta en una toalla. Sin tiempo que perder agruparon las cosas (sandalias, toallas, salidas de baño) en un mismo punto y fueron a disfrutar de todos los cuerpos de agua que el recinto les ofrecía. Sentada en el piso estaba la pequeña momo, quien en su bonito bikini rosa pálido miraba alrededor totalmente asustada.

— ¿No vas a ir?— Preguntó la joven de cabellos verdes agachándose a su altura.

— N-no me gusta— La niña miró al piso y Kido recordó la historia de la Kisaragi. Le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola maternalmente— Me da miedo.

— Vamos Momo— Shintaro había llegado hacía un segundo y miraba a su hermana sin inmutarse. Le extendió la mano— Yo no dejaré que nada te pase… Así que… P-puedes estar tranquila.

La rubia se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermano, diciéndole que era el mejor en el mundo. El ex hikikomori se puso totalmente rojo y balbuceó cosas sin sentido que, seguramente, ni él había entendido. Aun con temor, la pequeña se fue a la piscina con el niño y se quedó jugando junto Mary y Hibiya en la parte menos profunda. Ella los miraba a lo lejos, sin querer mostrarle su cuerpo a las personas que los acompañaban. Sacó el celular de Shintaro de entre una de las toallas y estuvo hablando de cosas insignificantes con Ene por un buen tiempo. La chica cibernética ya sabía acerca de sus cicatrices, pero aun así le aconsejó que debía pasarla bien. Su conversación fue interrumpida por una muchacha de cabello negro y orbes avellana, quien se sentó a su lado, mojándola un poco sin querer.

— Kido-san ¿Cierto?— Asintió a su pregunta— Soy Fujimura Aki. Un gusto conocerte, Yosuke-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— El placer es mío— Dijo mirándola. Era más o menos de su estatura y su cuerpo estaba muy poco desarrollado, lo cual, suponía, era la razón por la cual usaba un ajustado bañador de una pieza al estilo de la escuela.

— ¿No piensas entrar? Creo que los niños te están esperando— La miró y con disimulo acercó su mano— Además Yosuke-kun estaba impaciente por verte en vestido de baño.

Jaló la toalla y descubrió su cuerpo, dejando a la vista un simple bikini negro de hilos. La joven se puso totalmente roja e intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, siendo en vano esto, y llamando la atención del joven pelinegro con sus movimientos. El susodicho se acercó a ver qué pasaba y Aki, al verlo, se puso de pie y corrió de vuelta a la piscina, dejando a la pareja solos. Cuando el hombre vio la vestimenta de la chica se puso como un tomate y sintió como si fuera a tener una hemorragia nasal a lo más estilo anime. Se cubrió la cara y, tartamudeando, le dijo que se veía muy bien. El celular de Shintaro vibró y en la pantalla apareció Ene riéndose en silencio, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de sus acciones.

"Vamos a jugar con todos" Dijo tapando su nariz. Kido se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás, siendo seguida con la mirada por un embobado Yosuke. Todos los del grupo se le quedaron viendo, porque, a pesar de sus heridas, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y una figura bonita, aun cuando no poseía grandes atributos. El otro encantado por su belleza era el pequeño rubio, quien, aprovechando su situación, corrió a abrazarla, metiendo el rostro entre sus pechos, sintiendo la suavidad de los pequeños montículos acariciar sus mejillas. Estaba en el paraíso, pero fue sacado de este por una celosa Mary, que no quería que nadie se acercara a su preciosa mamá.

Las cosas se calmaron después de un tiempo; estuvo jugando a la pelota con todos los niños, un impresionante total de catorce, después permaneció un tiempo sentada a la orilla con Mary y Momo, quienes le contaban historias improvisadas. Pasó un tiempo también con los otros pequeños, cuyas edades estaban entre los cuatro y diez años. Eran hermosos, muy amigables y habían logrado congeniar muy bien con sus compañeros. Después de un tiempo, ya cansada de estar en el agua, se fue a sentar con las demás mujeres, dejando a los hombres a cargo del gran grupo de infantes. Tomó asiento en la mesa que habían escogido y entabló rápidamente conversación.

— Cuidas a unos niños esplendidos— Dijo encantada la mayor de todas, llamada Emiru— En especial Mary-chan, ¡Es como una muñeca!

— ¿Cierto?— La joven Fujimura ató su cabello en una cola de caballo— Aunque Kano-kun no se queda atrás, es tan pícaro. Parece muy celoso de Yosuke-kun.

— Desde el primer momento en que lo vio— Respondió Tsubomi mirando a su amigo de la infancia— No entiendo por qué, pero parece que no lo tolera.

Las mujeres estallaron en risas y a los segundos las lágrimas de diversión caían de sus ojos. La de cabellos verdes no entendía sus gestos y le dio cierta vergüenza que la vieran con un trío de maniacas risueñas. Mientras sus compañeras se calmaban, fue a comprar un refresco en un pequeño kiosco alejado de las piscinas. Cuando volvió, con una lata de té helado en su mano, las tres mujeres habían recobrado la compostura y aguantaban lo mejor que podían las ganas de reír nuevamente. Se sentó en su lugar y abrió su bebida, esperando a que alguna de ellas reanudara la conversación.

— Kido-chan… Eres tan inocente— Estuvo a punto de escupir todo lo que había tomado. Aki parecía ser el tipo de persona que se relaciona fácilmente— La respuesta es obvia.

— Pues yo no la encuentro— Respondió algo enojada. No sabía a lo que se referían— Kano es solo un niño, deben ser delirios infan- ¡Gya! ¡Q-qué!

— No creo que seas tan tonta— La mujer que no había hablado hasta el momento, Airi, estaba detrás de ella, mientras le acariciaba los pechos— Amagi-san quiere hacer esto contigo.

— Ai-chan, déjala en paz— Aki sonrió satisfecha. La mujer rubia la soltó y volvió a sentarse— Tú le gustas a Yosuke-kun y Kano-kun se da cuenta de eso. No quiere que tú te alejes; tal vez hasta Mary-chan lo entiende.

Se terminó su refrescó a la velocidad de la luz y se puso de pie para botar la lata vacía. Consternada por la charla, se puso a pasear por el lugar, asombrándose de los nuevos sistemas que se le agregaban a las piscinas; como por ejemplo el de olas, simulando el mar. Encontró nuevos toboganes y las escaleras al segundo piso. Subió curiosa y se encontró con una gran ventana que daba hacia la calle. Era una vista muy bonita y le hizo recordar a la casa de los Tateyama. Desde la ventana de la habitación de su hermana mayor se podía ver el parque que quedaba cerca, siempre le había gustado la vista desde allí y cada vez que deseaba desaparecer iba a ese lugar. Miró al cielo azul y se preguntó si Ayano los estaba viendo, cuidándolos desde algún lugar.

Siguió su exploración. No tenía ganas de volver con las mujeres, ni de jugar con los niños; además estaba segura de que si veía a Yosuke no sabría cómo actuar y sus pensamientos se convertirían en una extraña nebulosa que no haría sino confundirla más. Ella era de verdad lenta en las cosas referentes a los sentimientos. Se confundía con gran facilidad, como en ese momento, pues no sabía qué clase de sentimiento albergaba verdaderamente por el Amagi. Estaba profundamente agradecida con él, eso lo entendía, pero había algo que la hacía actuar muchas veces como una tonta frente a él. Suspiró y dejó de pensar en ello.

— Kido ¿Dónde estabas?— La voz del hombre de sus pensamientos resonó en sus oídos. Miró al frente y lo vio acercándosele— Ya nos tenías preocupados.

— Lo l-lamento— Miró al suelo avergonzada de estar a solas con él, además con esas ropas— Disculpa que hayas tenido que venir a buscarme.

— No importa de verdad— Le echó una mirada fugaz, convenciéndose más de que era simplemente hermosa. La tomó de la mano con timidez y comenzó a caminar de vuelta— Los niños ya te estaban extrañando. Aunque ahora te llaman "Onee-chan" y no mamá.

La conversación se estancó allí. Volvieron al punto donde todos estaban reunidos en silencio y fueron vitoreados por los mayores cuando los vieron. "Vamos Yosuke-kun" o "Así vas bien" salieron de las bocas de las mujeres y entendieron su reacción al ver que aun estaban tomados de la mano. Se soltaron inmediatamente y voltearon a ver hacia lados contrarios. El muchacho fue molestado por los hombres, quienes lo mandaron a la piscina nuevamente en señal de felicitación. Las chicas le daban codazos a Kido y le decían que, en realidad, no perdía el tiempo. Ahora su cara parecía un tomate y la de Kano estaba desfigurada por una temible expresión de enojo.

Los niños no entendían qué era lo que pasaba, pero se reían al ver que los adultos podían comportarse de forma inmadura también. Mary se quedó viendo al rubio por un tiempo; lo que vio la noche pasada estaba todavía en su cabeza y se rehusaba rotundamente a dejarla. Le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie, pero no sabía si se podría guardar la información por mucho más tiempo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo indeseable pasaría si no se lo contaba a Kido. Se acercó a Shuuya y le preguntó casualmente si sabía hacer trenzas. Él, algo dudoso, respondió que más o menos. Habiendo dicho eso lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba la líder.

— Mamá— Llamó dejando calladas a las demás mujeres— ¿Puedes hacerme unas trenzas?

— ¡¿Mary-chan es tu hija?!— Gritaron al unísono, espantando a ambos niños.

— Claro Mary— Ignoró a las sorprendidas féminas. Se sentó en una de las sillas y puso otra frente a ella— Siéntate acá.

La niña obedeció y alegre tomó asiento, mostrándole el perfil derecho. Dividió su cabellera en dos partes e hizo que Kano se posicionara a su lado izquierdo. Explicó que cada uno le haría una trenza y, aunque extrañados de su decisión, aceptaron la situación que ella proponía. Las muchachas volvieron a la piscina y solo quedaron ellos tres, animados por la infantil conversación de la albina, quien al tiempo jugaba con las tiritas del top amarillo. Cuando terminaron, la niña volvió al agua y ambos quedaron solos, sumidos en un extraño y pesado silencio. El pequeño le dio la espalda y abrazó sus rodillas, poniendo disimuladamente sus manos en los ojos. Aun le dolían, cosa que le preocupaba a Kido.

La joven se posicionó frente a él y lo abrazó, diciéndole que no debía guardarse nada, que podía contar con ella para lo que fuerza. El niño correspondió el gesto y escondió su carita en el valle del cuello de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración. Miró el celular, donde Ene sonreía y daba vueltas, feliz por algo. Le decía también por medio de letreros que debía seguir así. No le prestó atención y observó que el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde, es decir, que llevaban cuatro horas jugando. Su estomago rugía del hambre y estaba segura que el de los demás también.

Se separó del niño y le pareció ver que iba a llorar, aunque en realidad fue solo su imaginación. Quería ir a comer algo, pero el pequeño la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la piscina. Decidieron jugar todos juntos antes de irse. Formaron un gran círculo y con el balón de playa que había llevado alguna de las mujeres, comenzaron a hacer paces entre ellos, riéndose de aquel no pudiera atajarla. Los niños eran un espectáculo, pues saltaban para alcanzarla y terminaban sumergiéndose debido a su corta altura. Los adultos se echaban agua entre ellos cuando alguien fallaba, por lo que gran parte del juego se redujo a una guerra de agua.

Al cabo de una media hora, los niños se trasladaron a una piscina cercana de poca profundidad, donde podían jugar sin peligro. Los mayores se adentraron en el agua, pues habían estado donde el agua les llegaba a las rodillas. Estos siguieron jugando, pero aquel que fallara tres veces debía ir al medio del círculo y esperar a, que después de cada cuatro pases, alguien le pegara con el balón, para así volver al juego; era más difícil de lo que parecía. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, pasando todos al menos una vez a cumplir la penitencia. Al rato, Aki decidió que debían cambiar las reglas.

Esta vez era un poco más extraño y Kido estuvo a punto de salirse, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de los hombres, pues las mujeres estaban divertidas burlándose de ella. El juego consistía en que aquel que no pudiera atraparla tres veces, debía abrazar a quien se lo lanzó en el último turno. No era nada del otro mundo, pero Kido era una persona que se avergonzaba con facilidad, así que con solo pensar en abrazar a un desconocido su corazón se aceleraba. Después de que todos se calmaron, comenzaron a jugar nuevamente, esforzándose para no perder. Ella se mantuvo lejos de la penitencia por un buen tiempo, hasta que, al lanzarle el balón a la chica Fujimura, esta no lo atajó apropiadamente, siendo la tercera vez.

La de ojos avellana la miró divertida y puso una sonrisa para molestarla. Se le acercó y la abrazó, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de la de cabellos verdes. Buscaba con disimulo algo, acción que escondía bajo la cabellera de la joven; cuando lo encontró ensanchó su sonrisa y lo deshizo con rapidez y extravagancia. Se alejó en el momento perfecto para ver con el top negro de Kido se levantaba un poco debido a la forma en que soltó el nudo de la espalda. Los hombres abrieron sus bocas esperando ver más cosas, las tres mujeres estallaron en carcajadas y Yosuke, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, contuvo con todo su auto control la hemorragia nasal. No estaba seguro de si había visto algo de demás, todo sucedió en un instante, pero sabía que había podido admirar la piel blanca de sus pequeños pechos.

La joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas y ni siquiera pudo gritar debido al shock en el que estaba. Cuando reaccionó, puso las manos sobre el pecho, aplastando con suavidad sus senos, de forma que, viéndolos desde arriba, se veían más grandes. El de cabello negro estaba a su límite, y verla en esa pose de anime ecchi, totalmente roja, le hacía sentir un fuerte deseo de hacer cosas pervertidas con ella. La joven se sumergió en el agua, dejando fuera tan solo de los ojos para arriba. Los miraba a todos entre avergonzada y furiosa, pero esquivaba a toda costa la mirada de Yosuke, incluso si él hacía lo mismo. Cuando el aire se le acabó salió nuevamente a la superficie, seguía con el top desamarrado.

— ¡Vamos Amagi!— El esposo de Aki, Keisuke, animó al joven a acercársele. Tenía la misma personalidad abierta de su compañera sentimental.

— Si no lo haces, dejaré que alguien más lo haga— Emiru ahora buscaba algo con la mirada; se apoyó en su esposo, Minato, y se lamió los labios cuando lo encontró— El chico de pantaloneta roja.

— ¿Yo?— Un muchacho joven de cabello claro volteó a mirar al grupo y se apuntaba la nariz— ¿Qué pasa nee-chan?

— ¿Ves a esta chica?— El chico se había acercado y ahora Emiru estaba colgándose a él. La mujer tomó a Kido del hombro y le hizo dar la vuelta— Creo que necesita algo de ayuda ¿No crees?

El chico la miró, diciendo en voz alta que era bastante bonita. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la parte del pecho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y decir que con todo gusto la ayudaría. Se posicionó rápidamente tras de ella, quien forcejeaba todo lo que podía mientras era retenida por Airi y Emiru, y buscó los hilos que debía atar. La baba casi que caía de su boca y tuvo la intención de hacer un movimiento de demás. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Yosuke, quien lo apartó de un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo caer al agua. Este último siguió la tarea que el desconocido había estado llevando a cabo.

Levantó la larga cabellera de la chica, pasándola por encima de su hombro izquierdo, descubriendo en el proceso una parte de la nuca de la joven, lo que lo sonrojó aun más. Tomó con cuidado los hilos y los haló hacia atrás, poniendo a Kido nerviosa. Hizo el nudo intentando tocar su piel lo menos posible, pero eso era casi imposible. Cuando terminó pasó uno de sus dedos desde la nuca de la chica hasta el inicio de la prenda baja del bikini, viajando por toda su columna. El toque le produjo un gran escalofrío y un sonrojo, que llegaba al punto de tener hasta las orejas rojas. Apenas se sintió con fuerza salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban todas las pertenencias, siendo seguida por el Amagi.

Se envolvió rápidamente en una toalla y le dio la espalda al chico, quien la llamaba sin descanso. Los niños salieron de la piscina y se fueron acercando progresivamente. Yosuke quería disculparse, así que se posicionó frente a ella después de pedirle fuerza a Dios. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito, totalmente embobado; Kido estaba muy sonrojada, lo que la hacía ver endemoniadamente bella, y su mirada estaba gacha, lo que le daba un toque infantil. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron de color escarlata y al instante había desaparecido totalmente. Sorprendido la buscó por todos lados, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

A las dos de la tarde volvieron a los vestidores para ponerse sus ropas nuevamente y después salir a buscar algo para almorzar. Los adultos estaban muy preocupados por la joven de cabello verde, pero los miembros del Mekakushi-dan estaban calmados, sabiendo acerca de sus poderes. El casillero donde Kido había guardado la ropa de ella, Momo y Mary estaba abierto; dándoles a entender que ya se había cambiado. Se apuraron y la pequeña albina rechazó las ofertas de las mujeres sobre vestirla. Antes de salir miró hacia una esquina del lugar, cerca a los casilleros. Ella se devolvió al punto indicado con una sonrisa y las demás se detuvieron a esperarla.

— Te encontré— La niña tocaba la cabeza de Tsubomi, quien apareció de repente sentada en el piso— ¿Por qué desapareciste? No estamos jugando a las escondidas.

— P-pero K-Kido-chan no estaba ahí hace un momento— Aki tenía los ojos abiertos y un gesto de sorpresa y confusión— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Onee-chan tiene una presencia algo… Débil— Explicó Momo leyendo con disimulo el cartel que Ene le había escrito. Las mujeres no le dieron más vueltas al asunto, evitando desmayarse por decencia, y salieron del recinto todas juntas.

Se encontraron todos nuevamente. Los rostros de los hombres mostraban alivio al ver a la chica, aunque Yosuke estaba tan apenado que no podía mirarla. Salieron del parque y almorzaron en un restaurante que quedaba cerca. Kido no tuvo que pagar nada, pues los cuatro jóvenes se dividieron la cuenta entre ellos. El Amagi los llevó nuevamente a casa, llegando a esta poco después de las cuatro. Seto tuvo que alzar a Mary, Konoha a Hibiya y Shintaro a Momo, pues todos se habían dormido por el camino. Ella llevaba las dos maletas y a Kano en la espalda, pues había sufrido un gran dolor de cabeza y tuvo que dormirse. Se despidió del chico y le agradeció por todo, él dijo que no era nada y emprendió camino a su casa. Cuando llegó a su apartamento todos fueron a dormir, cansados por toda la actividad física que hicieron. No se despertaron hasta temprano en la mañana.

* * *

(¡!)

Después de ese día pasó una semana de rutina. Kido salía temprano a hacer misiones, llegaba a desayunar y pasaban el resto del día jugando en casa. Kano dormía más de lo debido algunos días, debido a que le dolía la cabeza o los ojos. Ene no participaba en las actividades, pues estaba supremamente ocupada encontrando la causa de que todos fueran niños. Yosuke no apareció ni llamó, lo que la tenía entre desconcertada y aliviada. Su vida había sido pacifica en los últimos días, lo cual agradecía profundamente. Pero la tranquilidad no duraría por siempre.

Eran las diez de la noche de un día cualquiera. Los niños ya estaban durmiendo y ella estaba sentada en el sofá, escuchando música. Después de un tiempo decidió ir a la cama. Tomó una ducha de media hora, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama al lado de la dormida Mary, quien ya no dormía en su propia habitación. Antes de cerrar los ojos habló con Ene, quien había hecho vibrar el dispositivo en señal de que tenía que contarle algo. La niña también se despertó pero, contrario a las creencias de Kido, no se volvió a dormir. La chica cibernética le dijo que debía contarle algo muy importante, pero la albina la llamaba desesperadamente, por lo que pospuso su conversación con la chica para después.

Escuchó lo que Mary tenía que decirle, creyendo que se trataba de algo sin importancia que la niña quería decirle. Sin embargo la pequeña temblaba y su voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar. Parecía asustada y no era por una pesadilla, pues ya lo había negado. Mirando para todos lados y hablando con un tono de voz bajo le contó aquello que había estado guardando desde hace un tiempo. La mayor no esperó al final de la historia y salió del cuarto, con la ira hirviendo en su interior.

Lo mataría, le daría una paliza… Le importaba poco lo que pasara entre ellos dos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

(¡!): Inserte especial aquí.

Desde el próximo capítulo esto se va a volver más interesante y oscuro, por así decirlo. No edité este capítulo, así que no se sorprendan si hubo errores, me disculpo de una vez si tuve falta ortográficas o de gramática. Vengo, también, a usar este espacio para hacerme propaganda (?) "Si les gusta el yuri y el amor rosa lleno de ositos de peluche, los invito a pasar a mi fic _¿Yuri o lirios?_" No hay nada más que decir. Si te gustó el capitulo y quieres votar por las aventuras de un niño en especial, comenta.

Saludos.

Reira26


End file.
